Dust Bunnies
by xxDustNight88
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles primarily revolving around Hermione or the Harry Potter Universe. Each chapter will state the story summary or prompt, along with the pairing and rating.
1. Call Me in The Morning (HermioneTheo)

**Author's Note:** So as many writers do, I am starting a collection of drabbles! Welcome to xxDustNight's Dust Bunnies. It's where I will be putting all the little drabbles that come to fruition thanks to plot bunnies that refuse to leave me alone! I am rating this series M for future drabbles. This first one will have a part two, but it may not come for some time. It just depends! I hope you enjoy this and any others. As of now this is primarily Harry Potter Universe centric, but there may eventually be crossovers. Thank you! Please review!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prompt: _Coffee, "_ _Fourteen years ago, I might have just killed him, but now I've decided to hear him out.", Eavesdrop, and Confession (Courtesy of starrnobella)_

Rated: T  
Pairing: Implied Hermione/Theo

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Call Me in the Morning  
Part One_

Taking a sip of her ridiculously expensive coffee, Hermione Granger wondered how best broach the subject of a particular former classmate of theirs. She was currently having lunch with her best girlfriend, Ginny Potter, who was, at the moment, particularly fixated on explaining what she and Harry, her new husband, had planned for that weekend. It was all rather boring for Hermione, who currently was single after ending her relationship with Ginny's brother, Ronald. She'd dated him all through University, but now she was freshly single and ready to mingle, so to speak. Which was exactly why she needed Ginny to stop yammering about all the fun new sex tricks Harry wanted to try so she could get a word in edgewise.

"Ginny, love; as much as I _adore_ hearing about you and my other best friend's sex-capades, I need to talk to you about something important, or rather _someone_ important." Hermione held back a grin at the flabbergasted look on her friend's face. The redhead's mouth snapped shut with audible click, her cheeks stained pink.

"Sorry, newlyweds and all that…sometimes I get carried away," she said apologetically, picking up her own cup of coffee. "So who's this important someone you need to discuss? Is it my brother? Are you getting back together?"

"God, no," Hermione groaned, pulling a face. "Sorry, but your brother and I are over and done with. Hopefully, the awkwardness passes soon so we can still be friends."

"Okay, well if not Ron, then who?" Ginny arched one perfectly manicured eyebrow as she daintily sipped her expresso.

"Alright, so last night I was at Tesco grabbing some supplies for dinner when I turned the corner and there he was—Theodore Nott!" Splaying her hands wide in front of her face, Hermione made it seem like this was a miraculous event.

"What?! Theodore Nott? Really?" Ginny set her cup down on the table with a soft clink, leaning forward as she did so with a huge grin and wide eyes. "Certainly not the Theo who used to dip your pigtails into paint during art class?"

"The very same," Hermione replied with a wide grin and an over exuberant nod. "He's grown quite handsome through the years, and as it turns out, he's not as much of a prat either."

"Do tell," Ginny said, tucking her hands under her chin. "What was he doing? Did he notice you?"

"He didn't see me right away—he was on his mobile, and having a rather heated discussion." Biting her lip, Hermione was unsure whether she should reveal the next part of her tale, but decided she might as well. "Being rather curious, I decided to eavesdrop on his conversation. Apparently, he was chatting with an ex-lover."

"What was he saying?"

"Oh, just that he'd had enough of her cheating and she needed to stop calling him. He clearly hadn't been with her in quite some time, but she wasn't taking the hint." Finishing her beverage, Hermione dabbed at her lips with the napkin, trying not to smudge her lipstick more than it was already.

"What happened next," Ginny pried, wanting every last detail before they had to end their lunch and head back to work.

"Well, after he hung up the phone he noticed me lingering by the frozen pizzas and immediately recognized me. He asked how I was and apologized for being such a prat back in school." Smiling as she remembered Theo's kind smile and mysteriously dark eyes, she got lost for minute until Ginny smacked her arm playfully.

"I know that look! That's the look you get when you're crushing on a bloke."

"Well, I did say he was handsome, alright! We start chatting right there in the middle of Tesco, and next the thing I know, he's saying he has a confession to make." Taking a deep breath, Hermione braced herself for the big reveal. "He said, I've always regretted how I treated you, because as we grew older, I realized I had feelings for you. Then he asked if I wouldn't mind him taking me to dinner to talk about everything."

"Oh. My. God."

"Right?!"

"What did you say? Did you tell him to sod off?"

Giggling, Hermione waved her friend's comment away. "No—absolutely not. Fourteen years ago, I might have just killed him, but now I've decided to hear him out."

"You're absolutely bonkers, you know that?" Shaking the red hair from out of her face, Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "So, when is this big date?"

"Tonight."

"Hermione, you're out of your mind," Ginny muttered, gathering her purse and standing. However, before she made for the door, she threw her friend a mischievous look. "Nevertheless, you wear that little black dress that makes your arse look fantastic and call me in the morning."

"You've got it, Gin."

"Toodles!"

After Ginny left, Hermione took her mobile out of her purse and reread the texts from Theo. Oh yes. She was very much looking forward to this little date of theirs. Despite their muddled past, she had a feeling their future would be quite an interesting tale to tell.


	2. Breaking Your Own Heart (HermioneDraco)

**Author's Note:** When you have the feels, you write. At least I do anyway. Just a quick one-shot to try and alleviate the drama raging inside my own body. Thank you! Please review when you're finished reading. Always appreciate your kind words of encouragement!

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prompt: _Journal, Ceremony, Teardrop, "_ _Had I known this would be our last dance, I would have dressed for the occasion." (Courtesy of starrnobella)_

Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron with Hermione/Draco  
Warnings: Implied infidelity.  
Song recommendation: "Breaking Your Own Heart" by Kelly Clarkson

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Breaking Your Own Heart_

You suspected before the ceremony even started that you were making the wrong decision. You knew two weeks in when he told you that he was quitting his job at the Ministry to go work in his brother's joke shop that you might be right. You definitely knew five years later, when you were still childless and the intimacy and I loves you's dwindled down to nearly nothing that you'd made the biggest mistake of your life. Unfortunately, when you were constantly being told how fantastic a couple you made, or the fact that his family absolutely adored you, somehow you made due. You woke up and went about your day, and then came home to make dinner before suffering through nearly silent evenings. Then, you went to bed, sleeping next to each other, but miles apart.

In between, you wondered when you would wake up and feel the same way you did in the beginning. You wondered if it would be tomorrow, or the next day…or the next. You contemplate having children just so there would be someone else there to share your love with, someone you knew you could love unconditionally. Without forcing yourself to. When the realization that bringing children into a loveless marriage would be an even more horrible mistake, you stop talking about it. You return to the way things were. Wiping teardrop after teardrop away as they fall from your eyes, trying not to soak your pillow through before falling into a fitful sleep.

He sleeps soundly. Like nothing is wrong. To him, everything is fine. He has no idea.

You find other things to occupy your time. You work with those less fortunate than you, staying later at work or volunteering your time to advocate for house elves and werewolves. You get irrationally angry when he wants to be there to, but you find excuses for him not to be. You feel relief when he has to work late hours and you can be alone with your thoughts, not having to pretend to be interested in his talks about Quidditch or how he is doing at the Joke shop. You write in your journal, penning stories of a better life, a life you wish you were living. A life that will never be.

You learn to hate yourself, if only because you feel like you're being a horrible person. You start to think you deserve this somehow, that something in your past led you to this miserable existence you now live. You let yourself go, figuring no one wants you anyway. Not him definitely because you know he's taking care of himself, not bothering to come to you for intimacy. The few attempts you make are short lived and unexciting. You give up. Learn to take care of yourself, like you used to do.

You settle. Always settle.

Then.

Then, one day an unexpected change at work leads to a change in you. You're given a new teammate. He's pleasant and charming, and his snarky sarcasm is a far cry from the scathing, hurtful words that he used to throw at you all those years ago. He's a changed man, and you fall hard.

Suddenly, you're staying later at work for an entirely different reason. You're finding reasons to go to his office, to accidentally touch his hand when passing him files, to make him laugh and tease you. You send him owls whenever you can, anxiously waiting for a reply. Disappointment settling in when nothing comes of it. You worry that what you're doing is wrong, yet nothing has even happened yet. You don't even know if it will. If he's even interested in you that way. It could be nothing. It could be _everything_.

You have a successful week at work, and feeling giddy, go for a high-five, but he changes it at the last minute, instead allowing you to hold his hand. You stare at him in shock for second before laughing nervously, pulling away to brush the curls from your face. In front of the fireplaces where you'll both floo to separate homes, you ask if you can owl him over the weekend. He agrees. You leave with a smile on your face.

Things progress from there. Lingering looks. More accidentally on purpose touches. You grow closer to him, and further and further apart from the man you're supposed to be with. You wake up each day wondering if you're a horrible person, if what you are doing is right. You go to sleep with your stomach in knots, wondering if tomorrow will be the day something significant happens…something that will help you decide what to do next. Where to go from here.

There's no one to turn to, no one to talk to about the raging emotions inside your very being. You struggle to eat, to sleep, to breathe from the intensity of it all. You lose weight. You start to feel more like your old self. You make more of an effort in the morning, wanting to look good for not only yourself, but your coworker. You want him to notice you, to _want_ you.

And then it happens.

There's that moment where things move past accidental and playful to the point where you have to make a decision. Do you move forward with him and end things with the man waiting at home, or do you forget this ever happened…? You have mere seconds to decide, seconds that feel like centuries, and yet at the same time are not long enough. Your hesitation is enough though. Enough for him. He pulls away, hands dropping from your trembling body. His disappointment is paramount, but it's nothing compared to the regret you feel. Regret for what, you have no idea. You try to meet his grey eyes, but fail miserably.

"Had I known this would be our last dance, I would have dressed for the occasion," he whispers playfully sad in your ear before dropping a kiss to your cheek and disappearing back out into the hallway. Leaving you alone with your wildly beating heart and shaking hands. Teardrops welling in your brown eyes.

And although your chest is aching, heart shattering into a million tiny pieces, you put on a brave face and you go back to where you're supposed to be. The good girl. The nice girl. The one that doesn't break apart at the seams. The one that doesn't pull the broom out from underneath the man she pledged her life to. Someday, maybe, you will have your chance, but for now…you're forced to put your happiness on the backburner, because you're scared. Frightened of the unknown. Of being alone. And, as always, you're breaking your own heart.


	3. Treat You Better (HermioneDraco)

**Author's Note:** Still feeling a bit morose, but here is a slightly fluffy dust bunny. Please review when you're done reading! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Song recommendation: "Treat You Better" by Shawn Mendes

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Treat You Better_

Draco watched as Hermione stormed back into the small, cramped office they shared on the Magical Law Enforcement floor. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a glassy sort of look to her brown eyes, almost as if she'd been crying. Internally scoffing, Draco decided she probably had been. After all, she and Ron never seemed happy any more. He'd tried broaching the subject in his usual sarcastic manner, making quips about the redheaded Weasel and his lack of potential partner material, but she always brushed him off. Even after all the disagreements and disappointment, she still insisted he was the one for her. The one she wanted.

Deciding not to say anything for the moment as she busied herself with the deposition they were working on, he leaned backward in his expensive chair. Not even pretending to work, he watched her scratch away with her quill. His heart ached for her, and he found himself frowning. Imagining her with Weasley made him angry, especially when he knew he could treat her better.

In fact, that's all he'd been thinking about lately. It was beyond irritating, being infatuated with plain old Hermione Granger. There was nothing to be done about it though. In the months since they'd been forced to work together in such close quarters, he'd found her companionship more than tolerable. He'd come to enjoy her company, her witty comebacks to his lackluster insults, and just her presence in general.

However, working with Hermione meant their office was prone to visits from a variety of his old school mates...none of which he was ever overly thrilled to see. The Weasel being the number one irritant on his list. Her boyfriend of five years would frequently stop by to see the bushy-haired witch. Nine times out of ten, his visits ended in tears. Not his, of course, but Hermione's. What sort of wizard made his witch cry on a regular basis? What sort of wizard made his witch feel unwanted and useless? If Hermione was _his_ witch, he'd treat her right. He'd treat her like a gentleman should. She'd never feel inferior. No, she'd be his equal.

With a start, Draco sat up in his chair and began gathering his papers and files. Hermione glanced his way in confusion and just a hint of irritation. He ignored her, instead focusing on the burning feeling in his chest, the one that signaled his true feelings for his former classmate. If he didn't get out of that office right then, he would end up doing something stupid and rash. Standing, he blinked down at her perplexed expression, offering her single nod of farewell before exiting the office.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

A few weeks later found Draco once again audience to another of Hermione and Weasley's intense rows. The two of them were currently in the middle of a case, practicing in the courtrooms. Everything was going well until a certain red-haired, freckled annoyance entered in a right state. Apparently Hermione was late to some sort of dinner, but she insisted she told him about the change in plans. A missed owl somewhere along the way. Draco stood awkwardly off to the side watching as Ron fumed and fussed, bringing Hermione to the verge of tears.

Draco always knew when she was about to cry now. Her neck and cheeks would start to turn a pale pink, eyes growing wide as her lip trembled. She cried when she was angry or upset, and it pained Draco to see her in such a way. He stepped forward, wanting to intervene in some way, but knowing what exactly he could say. Before he had a chance, Weasley threw his hands up in frustration, claiming he'd just stay at Potter's for the night before storming from the room.

Glaring at the door as it slammed, Draco found his heart breaking for his partner as a single sob left her mouth. She covered her mouth with her dainty hand, turning to him with tears running down her cheeks and a horrified expression on her flushed face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see all that, Draco," she apologized, now trying to wipe her tears away with urgency. "This is so unprofessional. It won't happen again, I swear."

Attempting not to stare at Hermione as if she'd suddenly sprouted another arm, Draco knew he'd had enough of Ronald _fucking_ Weasley's antics. Taking a calculated step forward, he reached out and took hold of her wrists, effectively stopping her movements.

"Why do you allow him to do this to you, make you fall apart?"

She bit her lip nervously as she contemplated her answer, her brown eyes still brimmed with tears. Finally, she shook her head, her words barely a whisper. "I don't know…"

"I can treat you better, better than he can."

The words left him before he even realized, his body going numb at the realization of what he'd done. She gasped, but did not pull away from him, surprise on her face. He was the one to step away, dropping her wrists in the process, frightened he'd overstepped his boundaries. Swallowing hard, he tucked his hands into his trouser pockets, not trusting himself to keep them to himself.

"You deserve someone better than Weasley, Hermione," he admitted, meeting her gaze. "Look what he puts you through." Nodding towards her tear-stained cheeks with his chin, he tried not to allow too much of his anger seep into his voice.

She didn't reply straight away, instead pausing to try and pull herself together. When she was finally able, she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know what to do…"

"I think you do, Hermione."

"You're right…" She gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "I'm scared though, of being alone." He knew this was a major reveal for Hermione as she always tried to appear strong.

Sighing with relief, he removed one hand from his pocket and held it out for her. "You don't have to do this alone, I promise I won't let you down." It was more than he planned on saying to her, more emotion than he was used to exhibiting, but she didn't seem to notice.

Holding his breath, he waited patiently for her to decide. Would she accept his offer, allowing him to show her what true love could be like, _feel_ like, or would she run back to Weasley and her unhappiness. His grey eyes raked over her face, taking in her expression as he tried to keep calm. Finally, a small smile graced her features, her hand coming out to settling in his much larger one.

Immediately, he intertwined their fingers, tugging her close to wrap her securely in his arms. He kissed the top of her curls as her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He knew she was crying, but this time it was in relief. Already, Draco knew he would do everything in his power to make sure Hermione knew she was loved, and that he could treat her better. She would never feel hurt or alone again.


	4. Faded (HermioneBlaise)

**Author's Note:** Been trying to write this one for a while. I hope you like it. Thank you to starrnobella for the prompt and to Squarepeg72 for helping me choose Hermione's lover! Please leave a review when you're done reading! Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prompt: _"We can invent history when we believe we're about to die,_ _" staircase, ball gown, jump_

Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Blaise  
Song recommendation: "Faded" by Alan Walker

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Faded_

Her fingers trailed lightly against the worn railing, the library staircase leading her upward. Laughter and the tinkling of expensively delicate china resonated through the villa, but she hardly heard it at all. Her mind was focused on echoes of the past, her thoughts disjointed as they struggled to recall a past torn from her memories. Reaching the second floor, she glanced about the ornate hallway before choosing to go to the left, further into the darkened villa.

She was chasing whispers of a forgotten love, she knew, but couldn't help the curiosity inside her that suspected he'd be here tonight. Hoisting up the lavish skirt of her cream-colored ball gown, she ran down the hall towards the double doors at the end. Throwing the doors open, she stopped on the balcony, overlooking the flowing streets of Venice. Turning in circles, she sought out his presence, almost certain he would be there. Who he was, she did not know.

Her heart pounded in her chest, once again wondering if all of it was just a dream, a fantasy. It was years since that fateful night, and her memories were so jumbled, so faded, that there was no way of knowing what was real or imaginary. "Where are you now," she wondered aloud, her heart on fire with a love she couldn't recall. Closing her eyes behind her masquerade mask, she pulled her faded memories to the surface, aching to understand.

" _We can invent history when we believe we're about to die,_ _" he'd whispered against her lips, breath mingling with her own until she felt almost dizzy. And then, he'd kissed her, soundly, stealing her breath and making her knees wobble. Her eyes drifted closed, the tip of his wand held steadily at her temple. She'd heard his murmured oblivate and felt the pull of her memories as they became jumbled, altering their history and effectively changing the outcome of the war. Saving not only each other, but everyone else they loved._

Coming back to the present, Hermione was startled to realize she was no longer alone on the balcony, a dark figure having joined her. Her gown fluttered as she whipped around, the presence catching her attention. He lingered in the doorway, cloaked in black, a silver mask upon his face. She stumbled backwards, hand reaching for the railing instead of going for her wand. She knew it could be only one person, and that person would not harm him. That she knew.

He strode forward, hand extended toward her body. She reached out, a sigh of relief leaving her lips as his gloved hand intertwined with her own. "You came back for me," she whispered, afraid someone might hear. He said nothing, instead tugging her forward into his waiting embrace. She went willingly, tilting her head backward to gaze into his dark eyes. She still had no idea of his identity, only recalling vague fragments of a night long ago.

It felt like an eternity as she waited for him to place his wand at her temple. Refusing to close her eyes this time, she held her breath as he mumbled the counter curse. Flashes of light illuminated forgotten memories, pulling them to the surface. Faded emotions felt anew and her heart beat ever faster as her trembling hands came up to remove his mask. Carefully, she uncovered his face, revealing Blaise Zabini to her for the first time in nearly a decade.

He stared at her with a fire in his dark eyes, the intensity of it making her chest ache desperately. "Blaise…," she murmured, dropping the mask to take hold of his face.

"Hermione." He said nothing more as she kissed him, overwhelmed by their reunion. When finally they separated, he glanced around, wand once more in hand. "It's not safe for us here. I'm still a wanted criminal."

"Then why have you returned?"

"I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

She nodded in reply, reciprocating the feeling. Frantically, she looked around, biting her lip as she tried to come up with a plan. After believing her love just a dream for so long, she had no intention of letting him slip away once more. So, taking up his hand, she pulled him towards the railing. "If it's not safe for you to be here, with me, then we'll leave. We'll find somewhere we can be together without worry."

"Hermione, I couldn't do that to you. You've already suffered so much."

"Hush," she said, placing a finger overtop his lips. "I won't lose you again." Using her wand, she blasted apart the railing, ignoring Blaise's strangled cry of protest. The music downstairs faltered and then came to a stop, cries and footsteps barreling from within the villa. They had mere seconds if they wanted to disappear, if they wanted to be together.

"What are you doing," he asked, the question more out of shock than anger. She held tight to his hand, not allowing him to pull away, even as he slowly realized her intentions.

"When I say so, we jump."

He nodded in reply, stepping close to her body. As the footsteps grew louder, he watched her face carefully. Just as the light appeared behind them, the hallway coming to life, Hermione shouted, "Jump!" Hand in hand, they plunged into the dark river below, escaping into a reality of their own.


	5. Crumpled Notes & Cupcakes (HermioneDraco

**Author's Note:** Hello loves! It's been a while and I've been busy, but I've been dealing with some rough patches in my personal life. Lucky for you, it's inspired this little treat! I think I'm over my writer's block, so hopefully there's more writing to come soon. For now, enjoy this lovely little tale about heartbreak and friendship! Thanks to squarepeg72 and Dramione84 for reading this over for me tonight, and to starrnobella for the prompt! Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Prompt: _Broken. Laundry. Cigarette. "It's okay. I don't have feelings."_ (Curtesy of starrnobella)

Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Crumpled Notes and Cupcakes_

Storming into the flat, Hermione slammed the door behind her, the sound echoing through the living area. She stood in the entry way, breathing heavy and fighting back the tears that threatened to fall down her flushed cheeks. Within seconds, a commotion was heard from one of the bedrooms to the right, and Ginny stumbled into view. Her red hair was pulled back from her face in a messy bun, and she looked frightened.

"Good Godric," the redhead exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of her flat mate and best friend. "What's with slamming the front door? I thought we were under attack!" Crossing her arms, she glared at Hermione, but upon seeing the tears in her eyes, her tough façade dropped. "Hermione? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Hermione couldn't help the few tears that leaked from her eyes. "Oh, it's so silly, Ginny. I took your advice and sent Draco that note today." She brushed angrily at her tears, stepping around Ginny so she could head further into the living room. She plopped onto their worn couch, hiding her face in her hands.

Sighing, Ginny rolled her eyes and went to sit by her friend. "Alright…," she began, voice full of apprehension. "And what happened?" She was almost afraid of the answer, but she leaned back against the armrest, crossing her legs next to Hermione on the couch.

"He—he…he crumpled it up!" Hermione's hands uncovered her face, her brown eyes wide with apparent shock. "He glanced at the note and then just crumpled it up right there in front of me! Oh, Gin, I was so mortified!" She flopped back, her head resting on the cushion, eyes falling closed.

"Wow," Ginny mumbled. "What a complete and utter twat." She laughed then, and Hermione opened one eye to peer at her in question.

"What's so funny? I spent all day coming up with what to say to him, and then he just throws my words aside!" Pushing to her feet, the bushy haired witch began to pace the length of the carpet. "I mean, it's not like we're a couple or anything…I don't even know if he really likes me! I thought there was something there, but now, who knows?"

"Men suck, Hermione. I've told you this a million times," Getting up from the couch, Ginny made her way towards the kitchen and began rifling through the cupboards, throwing random ingredients onto the counter.

"How can you say that?" Whining in a most uncharacteristic way, Hermione followed behind Ginny, hopping up to sit on the counter near where the ingredients were piling up. "It's not like you're the one here with their heart a _broken_ mess!"

"Oh, really?" Stopping what she was doing, Ginny turned to glare at her friend. "And where is Harry lately? I've not seen him in weeks! Off gallivanting with Ron on their mission to visit every single Quidditch stadium from here to Peru!" She slammed her hand down on the counter, scattering the bright orange measuring cups that were sitting there. "Never even thought to ask me, and I love Quidditch…"

"Ugh, you're right…men suck."

"Exactly, and that's why tonight we're going to forget all about them." With renewed enthusiasm, Ginny began assembling her ingredients, measuring out flour, sugar, and baking powder. "Besides, you can't have a broken heart, Hermione. You're not in love with Draco are you?"

"Love!?" She sputtered, cheeks reddening. "Absolutely not…but I have developed feelings for him, as you know."

"Well, there you have it then…there's no reason to bother with him. He's a jerk, always has been, and always will be." Giving Hermione her best smile, Ginny handed over a bowl filled with sugar and butter. "Now get to stirring. We've got cupcakes to make."

Feeling slightly better, Hermione took the bowl and began to cream together the ingredients, still sitting on top of the counter. The front door opened then and in walked Pansy carrying her laundry basket and smoking a cigarette. She dropped the basket by the door before kicking it closed and striding toward the kitchen. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took in the scene before her. "Okay, who got dumped?"

Ginny snorted, taking the bowl from Hermione to add eggs and vanilla. "Not _dumped_ …but Draco did crumple up the note Hermione gave him today."

"Seriously?" The dark-haired witch flicked at a bit of egg shell, a smirk growing on her lips. "Do you want me to talk to him?" She put out her cigarette in a spare ashtray before quirking an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Absolutely not!" Hermione shrieked, her face growing red once more. "I'm embarrassed enough as it is, that will only make things worse."

"What are you talking about," Pansy asked as she watched Ginny begin to scoop batter into a cupcake pan. "Draco and I are old mates, and from everything you've told us, he's clearly interested in you."

"Exactly," Ginny said taking the tray to the oven. She tapped the appliance with her wand before putting the tray inside. "Which is why I told you to write him that note." With the cupcakes in the oven, Ginny turned her attention to the frosting. She added butter and powdered sugar to a bowl with a bit of milk and vanilla, using her wand to stir it all together.

"He's just _shy_ ," Pansy said with a whine. "Always has been, and always will be. He puts on a good front, but when it comes to relationships, he's as timid as a little first year."

"You would know," Ginny teased, flicking a bit of teal frosting at her friend.

Pretending to take offense, Pansy wiped the icing from her cheek. "It's okay. I don't have feelings," she said deadpan before popping her icing covered finger into her mouth.

Hermione giggled at her best friend's antics, sliding from the counter to start a pot of coffee. "I don't know, I guess I thought we were getting somewhere. He was so flirty and fun last week at work, and then…boom! Nothing! He takes one look at my note and crumples it up." She shrugged, getting three mugs from the clean dish rack.

"I'm telling you," Pansy explained, taking the cupcakes from the oven while Ginny put the finishing touches on the icing. "Give him some time, he'll come around."

"As much as it pains me to admit, Pansy's right." When the witch in question pretended to faint from shock, Ginny elbowed her in the ribs, sending them both into peals of laughter. "He probably likes you, but he could be a bit wary about the fact that you've just ended your relationship with Ron."

"Oh," Pansy exclaimed while spooning colorful frosting onto a cupcake and sprinkling edible glitter on top. "I bet that's it. He probably wants to be sure you're emotionally available before getting into anything with you. He doesn't share well." She pulled a face, sticking a strawberry atop the cupcake Ginny held out to her.

Hermione processed this information, pouring the freshly made coffee into their mugs. She levitated the mugs into the air, watching as they carefully settled themselves onto the table in front of the couch. Grabbing a cupcake for herself, she followed Ginny and Pansy into the living room, piling onto the couch in between them. They were right, of course. They always were. If Draco did like her, maybe she was coming on too strong. She'd back off for now and see what happened.

It was like Ginny and Pansy always told her, there was no reason to rush into things. What would be, would be. C'est la vie and all that nonsense. She smiled thoughtfully as she took a sip of her coffee, admiring the beautiful cupcake her friends had made to raise her spirits. If nothing came of this with Draco, it wouldn't be the end of the world because no matter what, she would always have her girls.


	6. Hearts in Ice (HermioneTheo)

**Author's Note:** Thank you to starrnobella for fueling this heart-wrenching little drabble. Please check the trigger warning before reading. Also, thank you to SquarePeg72 for helping me with a title! Please review! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Hearts in Ice_  
Rated: T  
Trigger Warning: Loss of child  
Pairing: Hermione/Theodore  
Summary: Each New Year's Eve Hermione drags Theo back to the scene of a most tragic event. Can their love endure the loss they both share?

Prompt: _Snow. Misery. Marshmallow. "Are you with me because I remind you of him?" "Everything reminds me of him." (courtesy of starrnobella)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Hearts in Ice_

Together, they walked through the freshly fallen snow, fingers intertwined for warmth. It was a path they knew well, the trail from the manse to the lake ingrained in their minds so that it didn't matter that the cobblestone was covered. Glancing downward, Theodore observed Hermione's stoic expression—chocolate eyes facing forward with determination. He squeezed her hand gently, a moment of relief warming him when she returned the gesture.

The mountain beyond the lake loomed, a foreboding snow-covered marshmallow, not friendly in the least. He hated this walk, this _journey_. He loathed that every New Year's Eve she insisted on coming out here to replay that one fateful night over and over and over again. It was their own personal misery. His own personal hell. Somehow they endured it. Every. Single. Year.

Arriving at the edge of the lake, Theo was surprised to find that it wasn't as frozen as it normally would be this time of the year. Nevertheless, he waited patiently while Hermione stared out at the expanse, remembering four years prior, and quite possibly wishing for an alternate ending. Swallowing back his own pain, Theo looked towards the middle of the lake where it had happened. He closed his eyes, allowing the memories to overtake him. Even after all this time, it was still fresh in his mind…the terror…the panic…the helplessness…the grief.

When he finally opened his eyes, unable to bear the torrent of emotions any longer, he found Hermione using her wand to conjure a wreath of lilies. She levitated the memorial to the middle of the lake where it rested gently upon the frozen surface. Once she'd finished her task, she wrapped her arms around her middle, a quiet sob escaping her lips. He knew better than to touch her though, not right now anyway. There would be time for that later when they'd returned to the warmth of the manse behind them. Sighing, he decided he had to ask the question that'd been on his mind since the accident.

"Are you with me because I remind you of him?"

He heard her sharp intake of breath, the sound chilling him more than the wind whistling through the empty tree branches. Turning his body to face hers, he waited for her answer, fearing the worst, but ready for the truth. Wiping at her tear-streaked cheeks, Hermione slowly turned her back on the dreadful lake to give him her full attention.

"Theo," she started, reaching for him but stopping short. "Everything reminds me of him." She broke down then, her small body wracked with the sobs of a mother who lost her son to the frozen waters of a treacherous lake.

Theo's eyes fell shut, the sight of her anguish too much for him. He remembered that day far too clearly. The three of them ice skating on their lake. The first sign of weakness as a sliver appeared in the middle. Their frantic skating trying to get to the edge before it was too late. But it was too late. Both Hermione and their son had fallen through the broken ice. Theo's heart hammered in his chest reimagining himself at the edge, body shoulder-deep as he desperately tried to pull them both to safety.

Hermione was able to pull herself out despite the icy water weighing her down, but their son hadn't been so lucky. Their very best efforts hadn't prepared them for the grindlylow ensnaring him and tugging him below the surface, stealing him from them forever. Ripping himself from the horrid memories, Theo reached out and tugged Hermione into his arms, wrapping her in his loving embrace.

Everything reminded him of their son too. The falling snow. The setting sun. His mother's curly hair. His own whiskey colored eyes. _Everything_. He couldn't fault her for her misery because he felt it too. Placing a kiss to the top of her head, he held her even tighter. They'd managed to survive their grief this long, they would endure.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

"And I love you, Theo…" Then, taking his hand, she untangled herself from his arms and began to lead him away from the lake he loved to loathe and back to the warmth of their home. "Come now…let us hurry. Our daughter will be awake from her nap by now."

He nodded, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet that descended upon them as they trekked back overtop their footsteps in the snow. Despite the tragedy they'd had to endure, there were always reasons to live. The love of his family would keep him afloat. As long as he had Hermione and their daughter…all would be well.


	7. Like a River (HermioneDraco)

**Author's Note:** When I find a song I love, often times it inspires a story. I hope you like this little one-shot as much as I did writing it. I just couldn't get it out of my head quick enough. Make sure to check out the song rec too! Please drop a review when you're finished reading! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Like a River_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Song recommendation: "River" by Bishop Briggs  
Summary: Hermione and Draco have a turbulent relationship—she works too much and he wants more from her. Can they endure or will their differences break them apart?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Like a River_

Shattered glass echoed in her ears, the remnants of his favorite antique vase broken on the floor. Her chocolate eyes met his piercing grey ones, quirking her eyebrow in response to his outburst. She wasn't surprised by his ridiculous display of childishness, having repaired that vase on a number of occasions over the years. It didn't change the fact that she was about to absolutely lose her mind over the incident though. Oh no, she was going to absolutely flip her shit.

"Draco," she began, tone even but with an underlying fury. "Breaking things isn't going to make things better."

"No," he seethed, taking a purposeful step towards her. "But, it got your attention."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione placed both hands on her hips, facing off with her boyfriend of three years. "Don't be ridiculous—you already had my attention." She glared at him, refusing to be the first to look away.

"Then why were you ignoring what I've been saying for the past thirty minutes?"

"Pft," she scoffed. "I wasn't ignoring you, Draco. I was simply explaining to you for the _millionth_ time that I'm not, in fact, working too much."

"I've hardly seen you these past few weeks—"

"I've been _busy_. It happens working in the MLE," she blurted out, throwing her hands up in frustration. "We have about nine different cases we're in the process of closing and they need me to—"

"Need you to what, Hermione? Need you to oversee every single case?" Running a hand through his blond hair, Draco tried to calm down. "You're _not_ the Head of Department. You don't need to work on each and every single case that comes through the department."

"I'm not the Head of Department _yet_! My name's up for promotion and I'm trying to make a good name for myself." Crossing her arms, Hermione refrained from saying anything further. She already knew she was a shoe-in for the position; it was just a matter of protocol at this point.

Draco merely shook his head at Hermione, feeling defeated. He loved Hermione desperately, but with her constant working and mood swings, he was afraid they were falling apart. "Shit…," he muttered before walking away from her and into the small kitchen of their flat. He heard her follow behind him, the heels of her shoes clicking across the hardwood flooring. She wasn't even promoted and already he felt her slipping further and further away from him. "This isn't going to work, Hermione."

"Oh you can't be serious," she exclaimed, slamming her hand down on the counter next to where he was pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey. "Not this again. Every _single_ time we fight it's the same damned thing."

"That's all we ever _do_ , Hermione!" Feeling the tide of his anger rising again, Draco gulped down his whiskey before pouring another. "Something has to change!" He watched her over the brim of his glass, the flush of fury rising on her suntanned cheeks. Quirking an eyebrow at her in a silent challenge, he waited for her to dispute his claim.

Stepping forward, she jabbed her finger into his chest. "Shut your mouth, Draco Malfoy. You knew what you were getting into when we started this relationship."

"Did I?" He said on a laugh, "I had no idea I was falling in love with a workaholic, who would rather be at the office than home with me." Draining his glass, he tossed it onto the counter with a clatter and made to exit the room having had enough of this argument. "I'm tired of coming in second to your work, Hermione. I'm done."

He nearly made it to the bedroom this time before he heard her running after him. She grabbed at his shoulder, whirling him about to face her. Glaring, his silver eyes appeared almost molten as they focused on the tears sliding down her cheeks. It was always the same—they fought and she would cry, effectively causing him to cave. He loved her too damn much for his own good, so willing to drop everything for her. He was a cursed fool, consumed by the love he felt for the curly-haired woman in front of him.

Inhaling, Hermione released the hold she had on his shoulder to card her fingers through her curls. Her next words came out quiet, almost as if she were frightened by what damage they could do. "I know I'm not an easy person to love, Draco. I'm emotional, and quick to anger." She ignored his bark of laughter here, continuing with her desperate plea. "I get lost in my work and forget the people around me, but don't you say it—" Stepping forward, she lifted her fingertips to his lips, placing them gently overtop the soft flesh. "Don't you say it. Just take me as I am. We've come too far to just throw it all away."

Staring down at her, he knew he was going to cave before his next inhale of breath. Surging forward, he slammed her into the wall opposite him, his hands tangling in her wild, wild hair. Her body molded against his, her lips capturing his in a searing kiss that would leave both their mouths bruised. She tasted of tears and tea, whereas he knew he tasted of tobacco and whiskey. He kissed her feverishly, hands roaming down over her shoulders until he could tear apart the front of her blouse. Buttons ricocheted off the walls of the hallway, but he didn't care.

His hands found her lace covered breasts, kneading them almost painfully. She whimpered in pleasure, causing him to groan as he moved to place wet-hot kisses along her jawline. He nipped and bit her sensitive skin, rolling his hips so she could feel his arousal. It was her turn to undress him, but her mind was of one track—fingers unfastening the button and zipper of his trousers to slide inside. He bit down hard on her shoulder as she grasped hold of his hardened length. Panting, he let her stoke him slowly until he was certain he would die from the pleasure.

When he could stand it no longer, he slid his hands down her sides until he reached the hem of her pencil-skirt. Slowly, he moved his fingers upwards, digging into her thighs slightly as he bunched the fabric at her hips. Then, he hoisted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he secured her against the wall with his body. Her hands left his arousal to hold onto his shoulders as his own fingers traced soft circles over the cotton of her knickers. Her breath shuddered out in an uneven sigh when he brushed overtop the sensitive nub, sending shivers down her spine.

Dampness soaked through her knickers with each passing second, her scent filling the air between them, intoxicating him with desire. Sliding her knickers to the side, he positioned himself at her opening, meeting her stare as he entered her slowly. Her head fell back against the wall with a soft thud, fingertips digging into his back hard enough to leave a mark. He had no plans of keeping this slow though, he was too angry and too far gone for that. Instead, he pulled out only to slam back into her roughly, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure.

She held onto him for dear life as he fucked her into the wall, her legs trembling from the exertion to stay wrapped around his waist. His hot breath felt damp on her neck, and her cheeks felt tight from the salty trails of her tears. Desire pooled in her lower belly, tightening like a spring waiting to break free. Her back ached from where it was continually being slammed into the wall, but she was lost. She knew he needed this, needed to prove to her that he was still a part of this relationship. It was always the same with the two of them.

She knew he was getting close, watching as he face screwed up in concentration. Grinding upwards with her hips, she met him thrust for thrust until she was tumbling over that ledge. Her cries echoed in the narrow hallway, her whimpers and pleas for more, more, _more_ going on and on until finally he was joining her in oblivion. His hips jerked erratically as he filled her completely, his groan of satisfaction a version of her favorite song in her ear.

When they were both spent, breath mingling together, Draco lowered them to the floor where they remained entangled. He reached out and cupped her cheek gently, bringing her face to his. Kissing her languidly, he poured his feelings into that one kiss, not knowing where they would go from here. Her work would always come first, at least for the time being, but he knew she loved him despite of it all. She was like a river, turbulent and surprising, but steady and unwavering. He would just have to be strong and willing to deal with whatever twists and turns came his way.


	8. Death by the Sea (HermioneDraco)

**Author's Note:** Just a real quick drabble to satisfy the feels that this prompt from starrnobella stirred within me! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Death by the Sea_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Summary: Pansy asks Hermione a pointed question, and receives the most truthful of answers.

Prompt: _Lighthouse. Storm cloud. Horizon. "How do you mourn the loss of someone who's still alive?" (courtesy of starrnobella)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Death by the Sea_

"How do you mourn the loss of someone who's still alive?"

The question hung in the air, stagnant like the sea after a particularly aggressive storm. Waves crashed against the shore, vanishing their footsteps as they walked along the coast. Ignoring the dampness of her shoes, Hermione stared straight ahead, her eyes trained on the cottage in the distance. The attached lighthouse was shining brightly, it's turning beam of light guiding nonexistent ships safely into the harbor just north of here.

Inhaling deeply, the salty air filling her lungs, Hermione knew Pansy meant no harm by her question, but that didn't stop the ache from beginning to radiate outward from her chest. How long had it been since he'd gone? She no longer knew, but it killed her every single day knowing he was out there. _Alive_. Fighting on the wrong side of the war. Fighting for _them_ instead of her. The traitor. Turning her face away from her friend, she looked off at the horizon, the sun long gone.

These days they barely talked, the pair of them, both too busy self-destructing. Pansy found solace at the bottom of a bottle, while she researched until her eyes went blurry and migraines made it impossible for her to stand. His departure—his _desertion_ —had been more than a shock to them all. The day Draco Malfoy had proclaimed he was returning to Voldemort and the Death Eaters was a dark day indeed. Pansy and Hermione had begged and pleaded for him to reconsider, but to no avail.

Pansy, his best friend, had raged—screaming and crying, her fists beating against his chest as he stared blankly over her shoulder. Hermione, on the other hand, she'd stood there silently, her heart breaking. After all, he'd told her just the night before that he was falling in love with her. Hadn't he? Or was that a figment of her imagination? She no longer knew, and it no longer mattered. The war was coming to a close and he was fighting for the wrong side. At the end, if they somehow managed to win, he'd be captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban.

She tried not to think of Draco, her own personal storm cloud, as memories of his touch, his kiss, made her nearly insane. They'd reached the waterlogged staircase that would lead them back to the cottage, but Hermione's mind was elsewhere. Swallowing back the pain in her chest, she returned her attention to her friend, meeting her anguish-filled stare with one of her own. Behind her, the ocean continued its relentless assault on the beach, the tide rolling in for the evening and bringing with it a sense of foreboding.

Wetting her chapped lips, she allowed the sea breeze to whip her curls about her face. Pansy was waiting for an answer, so letting go of her anguish, she told the truth. She told her friend exactly what she had to do in order to make it through each day without losing herself completely.

"You pretend that they're dead."


	9. I Can't Give You My Soul (PansyHarry)

**Author's Note:** So I found this alternate version of one of my favorite songs and couldn't get this idea out of my head. It started as an aesthetic, but it kept nagging until I wrote out what was in my head. And…sure I have another fic based on this song, but it's just so damn good I couldn't help myself. Anyway, hope you like it! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _I Can't Give You My Soul_  
Rated: M (for language)  
Pairing: Pansy/Harry  
Summary: Reeling after finding out about Harry's engagement, can Pansy refuse his offer and get back her soul?  
Song Recommendation: "Somebody Else" cover by VERITE

Prompt: _Engagement Ring. Denial. Announcement. "I'm burning bridges. I hope you're standing on one when I do."_ _(courtesy of starrnobella)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _I Can't Give You My Soul_

Sitting on her barstool at the Leaky Cauldron, Pansy Parkinson sipped on her simmering martini as she contemplated exactly how much she hated her life at the moment. Next to her, Hermione Granger was prattling on about some insipid legislation she was trying to implement at the Ministry. Like she gave a flying fuck. Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh…Hermione wasn't _that_ bad. Rolling her dark eyes, Pansy had to admit her foul temper was entirely unrelated to her bushy-haired friend. No, that would be her ex-boyfriend's fault—well, his and his new _fiancée's_ fault.

Exhaling heavily, Pansy swiveled her barstool to face Hermione, who stopped talking abruptly at the pinched look on her friend's face. "What?" she questioned, hands coming to rest in her lap now that she was no longer using them to enhance whatever she was explaining. "What's wrong?"

Biting the inside of her cheek, Pansy wasn't really sure where to begin; after all, her ex was one of Hermione's best friends. Deciding to crack the cauldron, she asked, "I'm assuming you heard the big announcement that was in all the papers this morning?" As her friend's eyes went wide and her face flushed with obvious discomfort, Pansy gestured to the barkeep to get them another round.

"Pansy…Look, I'm sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time," Hermione admitted, biting her lip. As a fresh martini was placed in front of her, she continued, "I didn't really know how to bring it up, so I never did. I thought he was going to wait a few more weeks at least."

Snorting in a most undignified way, Pansy plastered a fake smile onto her face. "It's fine, I guess. I wondered if you'd known beforehand. I guess this answers my question." Reaching for her new martini, she blew some of the magical smoke away from the surface before taking a sip. " _I'm_ fine," she practically growled as the cool liquid fed her inner fire. When she received nothing in reply, she glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye only to find the Gryffindor fixing her with a most sympathetic look. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, setting her glass down with a bit more force than necessary, causing some of the dark liquid to splash over the rim. "Don't give me your _pity,_ Granger."

Reaching for a napkin to wipe away the spilled drink from Pansy's heavy-handedness, Hermione tried to repair the situation. "I'm not pitying you, Pansy, and don't call me Granger. We've been friends for nearly ten years now—"

"Far too long—"

"And there's no reason for you to lie to me after everything we've been through," Hermione finished, ignoring her interruption completely.

"You got me out of a marriage betrothal with _Pucey_ ; I don't think that's exactly a reason for us to become such great mates," Pansy tried to play off their friendship, crossing her arms over her heaving chest. Groaning, she added, "And then _you_ go and fall in love with him. _Yuck_." She stuck out her tongue for effect.

"Stop being so difficult," the brunette laughed, reaching out to jab Pansy in the shoulder. Sighing, Hermione couldn't help the silly grin from sneaking onto her face. "And falling in love with Adrian was the best thing that ever happened to me. I can only thank you for that, my friend. I'm just sorry things didn't work out between you and Harry like I'd hoped."

Ah. There it was.

The pinched look returned to Pansy's face at the mention of her ex's name.

Harry _sodding_ Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The Man Who Stole Her _Fucking_ Heart…and then tore it to shreds when he decided she was no longer what he wanted. Twat.

Glaring at Hermione without blinking, Pansy downed the entirety of her drink before slapping down a few galleons to cover the cost of their tab. Okay, so maybe most of the drinks were hers; but still, she was the one who asked Hermione to join her tonight so she wouldn't have to drink alone. The noise of the pub was no longer something she could handle, the happy banter grating on her nerves. Grabbing for her cloak, she made to leave, but Hermione stopped her.

"Whoa! Where are you going?!" Frantically, Hermione gathered her own cloak before allowing Pansy to lead them outside into the chilly October air. "You brought up the announcement, so I thought it was okay to talk about him."

Riffling through her pockets, Pansy didn't respond until she'd found her cigarettes, brought one to her lips, and lit the damn thing. Inhaling, she fixed Hermione with a contemplative stare and then held the toxic smoke inside her lungs for a good four seconds before exhaling. "Look," she began, her tongue coming out to wet her lips, "I'm over him, seriously, but I don't like to think about him with somebody else."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but promptly shut it again, instead choosing to rake a hand through her wild mane of hair. Pansy waited patiently for her to speak, knowing exactly what was coming. They'd had conversations similar to this before, and they always ended the same way. Pansy saying things she regretted, but it didn't change anything. She was in denial; she wasn't an idiot. She could say she was over Harry fucking Potter all she fucking wanted, but that didn't make it true. And it most certainly didn't mean she wanted to hear that coming from her best friend either.

Blowing smoke rings into the night air, Pansy unwillingly admitted her feelings, "I'm a fucking wreck, Hermione. I'm fully aware that what Harry and I had wasn't meant to be, but it still burns me to see him so besotted with the Weaselette." She swallowed, hard, the words leaving a bad taste in her mouth so she sucked on her cigarette to try and make it go away.

Sighing heavily, Hermione used her hand to wave the smoke out of her face. "I know…and I never expected him to get with someone as quickly as he did after calling it quits with you." Checking her watch, the bushy-haired witch frowned. "Are you going to be alright getting home? Adrian and the kids will be waiting on me."

"Go on then," Pansy muttered. "You know me…I'll be fine."

Quirking her head, Hermione looked as if she wanted to object, but then she smiled. Stepping forward, she tugged the raven-haired witch into her arms for a quick hug, ignoring the way Pansy tried to squirm out of her grasp. "I know, and that's why I love you. Now go home and go to bed; tomorrow will be better." With one last squeeze, Hermione stepped back and _apparated_ away.

Staring at the spot her friend had just vanished from, Pansy contemplated whether or not she should go back inside for another drink. Finishing with her cigarette, and knowing only bad could come from staying out alone, she dropped the stub to the ground and used the heel of her boot to put the damn thing out. Rubbing her hands together for warmth, Pansy took a few deep, even breaths to calm herself and clear her mind before vanishing herself.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Standing outside the clothing shop she owned in Diagon Alley, Pansy flicked the cigarette she held to get rid of the ash that accumulated. It was a dreary sort of day—absolutely perfect for her mood, in her opinion. Just that morning the _Prophet_ felt it necessary to publish a spread detailing everything about the upcoming 'wedding of the year'. A _three page_ spread detailing everything from flower selection to cake flavors. It was nauseating.

The real kicker though—the large picture, dead center, featuring Harry and the red-headed annoyance flaunting her obnoxiously tacky engagement ring. Pulling her robes tighter around her, Pansy glared at passersby as she thought about how _no one_ really needed to see all of that. Did the wizarding world truly need to know all the dull details of the wedding? She certainly didn't need to, that was for sure. It was bad enough she had Hermione occasionally mentioning the stupid affair seeing as she was asked to be the matron of honor.

Throwing her cigarette into the rain, Pansy tried to shove her thoughts away. She was supposed to be getting over it, but she _hated_ thinking about him with somebody else. It was maddening, watching him get his happily ever after all while she was sitting on the sidelines completely miserable. Moreover, it wasn't fair—they'd never really had a chance at happiness together. With the pressure from his friends, Hermione excluded, the reporters, and just about everyone in the wizarding world to stay away from a Slytherin girl, it was all but impossible to be content.

And _fuck_ , they were never, _ever_ alone! There was always a fucking Weasley popping up uninvited or calling him on his stupid Muggle mobile device. It was like the entire red-headed clan conspired against them from the very beginning. It was no surprise he ended up with the Weaselette, but that didn't stop it from hurting. Leaning against the brick exterior of her shop, Pansy lit another cigarette, ignoring the voice inside her head that sounded annoyingly like Hermione telling her to stop chain smoking. If she never saw his face again, it would be too soon.

"Can I bum one of those from you," a familiar voice asked, causing her to choke.

Sputtering, Pansy turned her wide-eyed stare to observe the man next to her. _Speak of the devil,_ she thought, wordlessly offering Harry _fucking_ Potter one of her last few cigarettes. She watched in stunned silence as he nodded in thanks before placing it between his lips and lighting it with the tip of his wand. His muttered 'thanks' was lost on her as she fought the temptation to kick him in the shin. How dare he just show up here and act all nonchalant like nothing was wrong?! Didn't he realize how much she hated him? She ought to curse him right now; in fact, her wand hand twitched just thinking about it.

Grinding her teeth together, and taking another long draw of her own cigarette, she decided a stint in Azkaban wasn't really worth it. "What the fuck are you doing here, Potter?" She went for cool indifference rather than violence. Wouldn't Hermione be proud?

"Having a smoke on my lunch break, same as you," he replied with a smirk that made her want to punch him in the face. With a flash of a smile he turned and rested against the wall as she had been doing. "Something wrong?"

Her mouth popped open but she quickly snapped it shut, refusing to appear anything but calm. "I don't remember asking anyone to join me." She hated that she found it nearly impossible to tear her eyes away from him, enjoying seeing him in person after almost a year apart. "Especially not you, Potter."

"Ah," he said as he exhaled, the tendrils of smoke snaking their way above their heads before dispersing into the drizzle. "I thought I should probably come and talk to you, apologize even, about pretty much blindsiding you with this whole thing." He gestured between them, wetting his lips as he did so.

"Blindsiding me?" Her dark eyebrows shot upward, disappearing underneath her fringe. What an utterly ridiculous thing for him to say? "I don't have a sodding clue what you're talking about, so I suggest you just get the hell out of here before I lose my temper."

Running a hand through his already tousled hair, Harry pushed away from the wall and moved to stand in front of Pansy. "Come on, Pans," he tried again, stepping forward so his body was mere breaths from her own. "Don't be like that."

She felt her breathing speed up as a million thoughts ran through her head. Memories of heated kisses, touches, and more flashed through her mind as he reached up to thread fingers through her hair. Was he going to kiss her? Did she even _want_ him to kiss her? No! Absolutely not!

"Step back now, Potter, or I'll hex the shit out of you," she threatened with a growl, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ me, let alone _touching_ my body."

Backing away slightly, Harry held up his hands in surrender as a reluctant smile pulled at his lips. She could tell he was trying to rein in his disappointment, but fuck that—she could care less if he was disappointed. She was the one he'd thrown aside for that red-headed she-bitch. He had no right to come here and play all innocent like nothing was wrong. It was infuriating! Clearing her throat before taking another drag on her cigarette, she decided to get to the end of this impromptu visit from her ex.

"Why are you even here, Potter? Don't you have a _wedding_ to plan?" Eloquently lifting one eyebrow, she waited somewhat impatiently for his answer. It was almost comical the way he floundered at her bluntness, but that's how she'd always been with Harry. She was expecting nothing but lies to tumble from her ex lover's lips, so she was taken aback at what he next revealed.

"I miss you, Pansy," Harry admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. His cigarette was trapped between the lips she still remembered the taste of, and it almost made her want to reach out steal it like she used to. Almost. Oblivious to her inner turmoil, he continued, "I want to offer you a deal of sorts…it's something I hear most Purebloods take part in."

Swallowing thickly, Pansy felt her stomach roll, already knowing in the back of her mind what the answer to her next question would be. "And what is that?" She felt her body grow cold, colder than the current weather called for.

"I think you know, Pansy," he murmured, stepping close to her once more. He discarded his cigarette and brought his lips so very close to her own. When she didn't immediate pull away, he smiled brightly and tipped his head to trail feather light kisses along the column of her neck.

Pansy shuddered, but not in arousal—she was _disgusted_ with his behavior. How _dare_ he assume she wanted to be his mistress?! That she pined after him so desperately that she would want to degrade herself in such a way?! She was Pansy Parkinson! She was better than that!

"Don't you want to be with me? Don't you—" He never got the chance to finish that question as Pansy used all her pent up rage to forcefully shove him away from her smaller frame. They tumbled away from the building and into the middle of the street where Pansy grabbed hold of the front of his robes to yank his face closer to hers so he could properly hear her over the distractions Diagon Alley provided.

"I can't give you my soul, Harry," she whispered as the drizzle turned to rain, soaking through her robes as she relented her grip and took a step backward. But when he made the reach for her again, she got angry, words tearing from her mouth without caring who heard in the crowded street. "Maybe I could have before, but you discarded me like yesterday's newspaper, and for what? So the Weasleys wouldn't disown you? So the bloody wizarding world wouldn't call you a traitor? You're engaged to marry Ginny _fucking_ Weasley, and you want me to just give myself to you? Like nothing ever happened? No, _fuck_ that—I can't give you my soul."

"What—" Harry's head whipped around as if hoping no one heard her outburst, but there was bound to be someone who heard it regardless. Pansy hoped they did. Let _this_ make the papers rather than what kind of honeymoon the newlyweds would be partaking in. Lifting her brows, she waited for him to attempt and dig himself out of this hole. "I'm trying here, Pansy," he practically whined. "I'm offering you everything…Don't you see I'm trying to bridge the distance that's formed between us?"

Oh no. _Fuck that._

Coolly meeting Harry's gaze, Pansy flicked the remainder of her cigarette, allowing it to land at his feet before speaking. "I'm burning bridges," she stated with a sneer, shaking the damp, dark hair from her face. "I hope you're standing on one when I do." Then, smirking, she turned and walked away, disappearing into the throng of midday foot traffic, flashing Harry a particular finger the entire way.


	10. Open Arms (HermioneHarry)

**Author's Note:** I've been sitting on this one for a while. Finally had the urge to finish it. I hope you enjoy some feels! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Open Arms_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Harry  
Summary: Even though Harry and Hermione love one another, they find their relationship at an impasse.  
Song Recommendation: "Open Arms" by Journey  
Prompt: _Danger_ _. Fence._ _Seven_ _._ _"Just because you're afraid of losing them, doesn't mean—" "Lesson one, don't tell me anything about myself. Lesson two, learn to keep your mouth shut."_ _(courtesy of starrnobella)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Open Arms_

 _19 September 1998: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Sitting alone in the kitchen, Hermione stared forlornly into her cooling cup of tea. Her shoulders were slumped and her chest ached with each breath she took. Tears prickled her eyes, but she refused to cry. She shouldn't cry on her birthday. She kept telling herself that, but it was no use. As a single tear escaped from her eye to slide down her cheek, she gave into the torrid of emotions that ravaged her. Teardrop after teardrop cascaded into the teacup held gingerly in her trembling hands.

That's how Harry found her half an hour later, his bare feet shuffling him into the kitchen just after seven. At first he didn't notice anything wrong, but then he saw the way her shoulders shook and heard her quiet sniffling. Suddenly wide awake, he hurried to her side and dropped to his knees next to her. Wrapping his arms around her middle, he tried to soothe her with his kind words.

"Hermione," he murmured, his hand rubbing soft circles on her back, "what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" When she was unable to reply, he just held her close until her tears subsided. It didn't matter that it took quite a while, or that his knees ached from crouching on the floor; he just wanted Hermione to feel better. When at long last she'd calmed, Harry released his hold to stand and pull the chair at the end of the table closer so he could hold her hand.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, wiping at her eyes to remove the remnants of her remorse. "I didn't mean to fall to pieces like that." She gingerly met his stare, her red-rimmed eyes full of sadness.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione," Harry replied with a reassuring smile. "I know you and I are still trying to figure out this whole relationship thing, but I want you to know I'm here for you."

Sighing, Hermione used the hand Harry wasn't holding to reach out to caress his cheek momentarily before dropping it to her lap once more. "Yeah, we are," she agreed, a tiny smile of her own breaking through the sadness. "That's what I love about you, Harry; you're always so understanding of my circumstance."

Drawing her hand upwards, he brought his lips down to place a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "I love you too," he whispered, giving her a pointed look. "And you've always been there for me since we were kids—of course I'll be here for you just the same."

"That means everything to me…" She trailed off biting her lip and causing Harry to sit up a bit straighter, concern clouding his green eyes.

"What is it?"

"It's just that it's my birthday and I'm no closer to restoring my parent's memories." Her breath hitched, but she swallowed back her emotions, done with tears for the moment.

Harry closed his eyes briefly, knowing this topic was always such a sore spot for them. Hermione had been reprimanded for altering her parent's memories by the new Minister for Magic, so now she had to wait for approval to restore Jean and Thomas Granger to the way they were before. In fact, there was a chance the Wizengamot would rule that it was a danger to restore their memories at all, leaving Hermione with no choice but to let them go…forever…

Every time one of them broached the subject, it would end in a fight. Harry thought she should wait it out, and that everything would turn out alright in the end. Her parents were obviously happy in Australia, having built a new life for themselves. On the other hand, Hermione wanted to meet with the Wizengamot and beg them to hasten their decision; after all, she'd lost enough time with them as it was. It was hard for Harry to understand the way she was feeling. He'd never known his parents…

It took him a moment, but he suddenly realized Hermione was speaking. Shaking his head slightly to clear away his thoughts, he asked, "What? Sorry, I got a bit lost there for a minute."

Giving him a slightly annoyed look, Hermione continued, "I was saying, I'm going to go and speak with Kingsley this week. I can't just sit on the sidelines and do nothing any longer. I just—I can't _lose_ them completely. Knowing they're alive and well, but out of my grasp…it's killing me, Harry. And I know you don't agree with me on this issue, so…I think it might be best if we go our separate ways for now." Biting her lip as she stopped talking, it was clear Hermione was nervous about what Harry's reaction would be to her decision.

Feeling as if his entire body had been doused in cold water, Harry simply stared at Hermione in shock. Had she really? Did she just? _What_ was she trying to tell him?! He opened his mouth to say something, _anything_ , but found that words escaped him. Dropping her hand, which he still held, he shoved the chair away from the table and stood before beginning to pace the meager kitchen. She watched him as he moved back and forth, occasionally stopping to run a hand through his still bed-tousled hair.

When finally he came to a stop in front of her, but on the other side of the table, he leaned forward with both hands flat upon the wooden surface. She waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say, knowing he was angry. They stared at each other for a while, the silence heavy on their shoulders. At long last, Harry exhaled, voicing his concerns.

"You're the smartest witch I know," he began, voice strained, "but wanting to go and bombard Kingsley with requests to override the Wizengamot's process is certainly the most idiotic idea I've ever heard. There is a process for a reason, and we need to follow it." He paused, watching as red splotches formed on her fair cheeks. When she made no attempt to stop him, he kept going, hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "And I thought our love meant something to you? Just because you're afraid of losing them, doesn't mean—"

Shooting to her feet suddenly, unable to hold it together any longer, Hermione slapped her hands down on the table in a mirror image of Harry himself. Glaring at his startled face, she practically screamed, "Lesson one, don't tell me anything about myself. Lesson two, learn to keep your mouth shut, Harry. These are _my_ parents, and just because you have no idea what it's like to know your parents are _alive_ , don't presume you can make decisions for me!"

Harry's mouth snapped shut as he stumbled back from the ugliness of her words. "Just…I'll let you alone for now," he decided, throwing his hands into the air and storming from the room. It was impossible to talk to her when she was in this sort of mood. Maybe after she calmed down they could relax and go meet up with Ron and the other Weasleys for her birthday celebrations like they'd originally planned.

Watching Harry leave, Hermione placed a trembling hand over top her lips as she sank back into her chair. Once more, tears ran down her cheeks, but this time they were from a mixture of anger and embarrassment. Wrapping her arms around her shaking form, she tried to make sense of what just happened. How could she have said such a hurtful thing to him?

"Bugger…"

. . . . . . . . . . .

Late that night, Harry and Hermione were lying in bed, both quietly thinking about earlier that morning. They'd never made it to the Burrow; instead, they stayed home, each hiding in a room so that they wouldn't disturb the other. It was a miserable way to spend your birthday, Harry thought, but there was nothing to be done. They'd both said things they regretted, and now it was time to either fix it or let it go…

Rolling onto his side so that he was facing Hermione, Harry whispered, "Hermione?"

Through the darkness came her quiet reply, "Harry?"

Without saying anything else, he opened his arms. Almost timidly, Hermione shuffled closer under the blanket, fitting easily into the space he created for her. They both sighed as he wrapped her in his embrace, the tension of the day leaking from their bodies as they took comfort in one another. This was something they'd always done, curling up with one another after a particularly trying day. It started innocently enough back when they'd been hiding and hunting for the Horcruxes, but now they did it almost every night.

They stayed like that for so long, Harry almost thought she'd fallen asleep. He could feel her heartbeat, in sync with his own. It was calming, but she soon shattered the silence, her voice laced with tears and sorrow. "Harry, I'm so sorry…I love you, but I'm leaving tomorrow…"

He said nothing in reply, simply holding her as they both succumbed to their tears. Eventually, they fell asleep, and when he awoke, she as gone.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _22 November 1998: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Wandering the quiet house, Harry was looking for something the pass the time this evening instead of just reviewing his Auror field study notes and going to bed. Passing each room, he couldn't help but imagine Hermione there. In the kitchen making a pot of tea, turning to flash him a sweet smile over her shoulder as she asked if he wanted that or hot chocolate. In the lounge sprawled out on the sofa, working on the crossword puzzle or knitting more clothing items for the house elves she helped at work. Curled up on the reclining chair in the library, her lip caught between her teeth as she read happily by the fire. Or in the bedroom, naked and waiting for him underneath the covers…

Stopping in the front entryway, Harry removed his glasses and rubbed a hand over his weary face. Staring at the front door, he wished for the umpteenth time that she would come walking right back through it. He missed her desperately, hating living here alone…on his own…in this big old house. Returning his glasses to his face, he sighed heavily, the familiar ache radiating in his chest. If she came to that door right this moment, he'd still take her back. He'd pull her into his arms and hold her near, never letting go again.

She had always been there, and now that she wasn't…everything seemed a bit colder, darker even. Deciding there was nothing else to be done, he set the wards and moved for the staircase. Without Hermione, this place just didn't feel like home anymore. Without Hermione, he didn't feel _whole_ anymore.

. . . . . . . . . . .

 _6 January 1999: 12 Grimmauld Place_

Leaning against the fence across the street from Grimmauld Place, Hermione worried at her bottom lip, unsure whether or not she'd be welcomed back with open arms. Maybe a few months ago, when she first left…or even after the Wizengamot had ruled in her favor in early November. But now? Now it had been _months_ without so much as a single letter, a glance in his direction at the Ministry. Did he still love her? Did he even want to look at her? Swallowing, Hermione hated the uneasiness those questions stirred within her. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, she whispered, "Harry Potter lives at 12 Grimmauld Place." She waited with bated breath, praying that he hadn't changed Secret Keepers.

Relief, warm and sweet, flooded her as Harry's home slowly slid into view. Quickly, so no Muggles would notice, she dashed forward, up the few steps, and then used the ancient knocker on the door. She didn't falter, afraid her nerves may get the better of her if she did. Hell, he might not even be home. The seconds ticked into minutes, and soon she was sure he wasn't home at all. Just as she was turning, fully prepared to leave, the door burst open and there in the light from the hall, stood Harry, chest heaving as if he'd run to get the door before it was too late.

They stared at each other, both seemingly unsure what to do or say. Hermione suddenly burst into tears, apologies falling from her mouth one after the other.

"Oh, Harry—I'm so sorry. How could I have said the things I did? You must think I'm truly awful," she sobbed, not caring if the neighbors heard or saw. Harry said nothing as she cried, just watching a she opened herself to him. "Believe me, Harry, I know I was wrong. I shouldn't have left—we could have made it work. I—I love you, please don't send me away. Your love means everything to me. _Everything._ " Finished, she stood there trembling from head to foot in the cold of the New Year.

His breathing having returned to normal, Harry waited patiently for her to say her peace. It was such a shock to hear the knock on the door so late at night. When he'd looked out the upstairs window and seen her standing there, he'd practically flown down the stairs to get to her before she left again. Closing his eyes, he let her words wash over him, easing away the pain of the past few months until he could only feel the love she still had for him radiating inside his very soul. Eyes brimming with tears of his own, Harry opened his arms to her, gesturing for her to come to him. She did without question, slamming into him with so much force he was nearly knocked backward.

Harry wrapped her in his embrace, relishing in the feel of her after being apart so long. He kissed the top of her head tenderly, ignoring the slew of apologies still whispering from her mouth. Getting ahold of his own emotions, he said thickly, "Now that you've come back, Hermione…I need you to stay. I can't do this without you…you're everything to me." He held her chin in his hand, wanting to kiss her most desperately.

"Of course," she gushed, "You're everything to me too..."

Whatever else she planned on saying was lost as Harry covered her lips with his own, kissing her soundly. Closing the door as they moved inside, both Harry and Hermione decided that, at long last, their night had returned to day, and all was well.


	11. Sunset Breeze (HermioneRon)

**Author's Note:** Sometimes the world just needs some more Romione! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Sunset Breeze_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
Summary: Sometimes it takes a while for us to realize that the person you need the most is right in front of you all along.  
Prompt: _Weepimg. Stencil. Isolation. "In case you've forgotten, I've always been in love with you."_ _(This was a prompt I submitted to Wordsmiths and Betas on Facebook for their Drabble Friday. It took me a few weeks, but then inspiration finally hit!)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Sunset Breeze_

Hand in hand, Hermione and Ron strolled away from the extravagant party that was taking place in the backyard of The Burrow. Harry and Ginny had finally tied the knot and were blissfully ready to begin the rest of their lives together. It was early fall, and the late afternoon was the perfect backdrop for the Potter wedding. The day went off without a hitch, as if it had been molded by a stencil. Smiling to herself, Hermione mused that if Ginny had anything to do with it, it probably had.

Stopping at the end of a trail, Hermione released her grip on Ron's hand and walked forward into the quiet stillness of the woods. He was always so good about that, knowing exactly when she needed a few moments of isolation to clear her mind. In all honesty, she didn't deserve such kindness, especially not after the way she'd treated him since the end of the war. Pushing him away so she could focus on her career goals and agendas was probably not in the best interest of forming a lasting bond. It wasn't until recently that she somehow even managed to find her way back to him.

Weeping suddenly, Hermione pulled a used tissue from the hidden pocket on her bridesmaid's dress and dabbed at her eyes. Ron was at her side in an instant, his Quidditch callused hands using her shoulders to turn her to face him. His bright, blue eyes regarded her silently, waiting for her to voice her concerns. How in Merlin's name could she ever explain what he meant to her? He was like a sunset breeze, making her realize just how wonderful each and every day could be as long as she strived to make it through.

"You've been so lovely to me today, and these past few weeks since we started spending more time together again. Ron, I don't know how to say what I'm feeling…" She trailed off, biting her lip as she tried to formulate the right words. "I guess what I mean is—" He surprised her then, closing the distance between them in two long strides.

"In case you've forgotten, Hermione," Ron whispered, his hand coming up to cup her soft cheek. "I've always been in love with you." He kissed her then, drawing her face to his and pouring his entire soul into the motion.

Hermione responded in kind, her hands coming up to hold him against her mouth, fingers sifting through the hair at the nape of his neck. This. This is what she needed. Ron, and only Ron. He was her everything, and she would find solace in his presence, now and forevermore.


	12. Collaborative Planning (HermioneRemus)

**Author's Note:** My very first Hermione/Remus! Written for the Hermione's Haven #FMFriday special edition: Fuck Marauder Friday! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Collaborative Planning_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Remus  
Summary: Collaborative planning time can be extremely beneficial if utilized properly.  
Prompt: _Hermione + Any of the Marauder's + Smut_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Collaborative Planning_

Being the new Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts wasn't the easiest of jobs, but it most certainly had its perks. One of those perks currently had her pinned against the wall just outside his office, his lips kissing a hot trail along her neck. She sighed in contentment as his hand untangled from her hair and began its slow decent down her body. Fingers lingered over her breasts briefly before continuing downward and slipping under the bottom of her skirt.

"Remus," she breathed as his fingers found her slit, stroking softly through the simple cotton of her knickers. "Please."

"As you wish," hot breath panted against her ear as two fingers slid under her knickers and into her heated core. He wasted no time, those long fingers of his setting up the perfect rhythm with each rock of her hips. Every third thrust or so, Remus made sure to rub his thumb against her clit, sending her reeling.

Needing more from the DADA Professor, Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair and drug his mouth to meter hers, tongues tangling in a fight for power. In the end, she allowed him to win if only because she was so close to the edge. Before she could succumb to his ministration, she tipped her head backward to rest on the stone wall.

"I need you inside of me," she begged, rocking against Remus once more before he extracted his fingers to quickly fumble with the fastening on his trousers.

"Mmmm," Remus muttered, stealing a kiss as he divested her of her knickers, the torn fabric falling to rest on the floor between their feet. "I thought you'd never ask," he chuckled, hoisting her up easily to wrap her legs around his hips.

Her hands found purchase on his shoulders, as his thick cock slid into her dripping core. The sound she made wasn't even human and earned her a satisfied growl in reply. Knowing that time was of the essence, and that they could be interrupted at any moment, Remus started fucking his witch thoroughly. Hermione was held in place by his strong hands as his hips withdrew and then began a relentless rhythm.

"Yes," she gasped as he brought her closer and closer to oblivion. "Remus, don't stop."

"I hadn't planned on it, love," he panted against her neck as he angled his hips just so. "I want to feel you come undone for me. I love the sounds you make. The way you tremble. How you lose all control."

She whimpered, her pussy beginning to tighten deliciously around him. "Oh—Oh yes!" She saw stars as she fell over that glorious ledge, bringing Remus with her. She felt him fill her completely, prolonging her orgasm. She became putty in his arms, but he held her steady.

"You're brilliant, Hermione," Remus told her as he kissed her on the forehead. Carefully, he helped her to stand, sliding from her sated body as he did so. "I believe this collaborative planning went exactly as I'd hoped, don't you?"

Giggling, Hermione righted her clothing as Remus did the same to his. "I'm not sure how much planning actually managed we accomplished, but I'm not complaining." Giving her lover a private smile, she asked, "Are we still on for tonight?"

"I wouldn't miss it for all the chocolate in the world?" He paused and then gave her a sly smirk. "Well…"

Smacking him playfully, she chastised him, "Oh stop that. Midnight. My quarters, and don't forget to bring the leather bindings."

"As you wish, my love. As you most certainly wish."


	13. Don't Scream (HermioneDraco)

**Author's Note:** Oops. My fingers slipped and I wrote a Dramione drabble for the first time in ages..! Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading this super quick. xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Don't Scream_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Hermione/Draco  
Summary: A forgotten night of long ago reveals the truth and ends the terror.  
Prompt: _A picture of Draco and the words, "Don't Scream." (This was a prompt submitted to Wordsmiths and Betas on Facebook for their Drabble Friday.)_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Don't Scream_

"Don't scream," he told her, blood dripping from the knife he still held in his hand. His piercing, grey eyes bore holes through her soul as he waited for a reply. When she did nothing but fall to her knees, utterly speechless, he finally released the breath he'd been holding.

Stalking towards where she knelt, he never took his eyes off of her. It didn't matter that chaos continued to rage on around them, or that the end was nigh. The bodies of her comrades were scattered around the battlefield, and he somehow managed to avoid every single one. His boot-clad feet stopped in front of her, the knife clattering to the stone floor.

She flinched, the sound grating on her torn nerves. How could he have done this? Killed all these people? The questions continued to bombard her mind, making her head ache more than it already did. She was missing something. Something important. A gasp was torn from her lips when his hand forcefully gripped her chin so that she had no other option than to return her gaze to his.

A strangled sob bubbled out of her, earning her his trademark smirk. She wanted to say something, perhaps beg for her life or the lives of the others still in danger, but still she could say nothing. Instead, she let the tears rain from her eyes, marring her dirt and blood-stained face even more. Her nose burned from the rancid smell of fire and death, bringing tears to her eyes.

"You're afraid," he observed, head tilting and causing a lock of blond hair to fall across his eyesight. "Good. I want you to remember that feeling. I want you to use it to end this fight."

When her brow furrowed in confusion, he released her chin and reached for the knife. Taking her hand in his, he settled the hilt there, curling her fingers around it so she now held all the power. She opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but words failed her. He grinned, teeth bared.

"Don't scream," he repeated, letting go of her hand. "When you do it, don't scream."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does it have to be me?" She'd known all along it had to be her. That's why she'd sought him out, leaving her friends to fend for themselves so she could finish what she'd started.

"You know why, Hermione," he whispered, the faintest hint of regret lacing his words. "It's the only way to set yourself free." He cupped her cheek briefly, thumb brushing across her skin for the last time.

She swallowed audibly, fighting back a torrent of tears. "I love you," she told him, for the first time. The last time.

His eyes closed in anguish, and when they opened they were red, blood red. "I have always loved you. It's not your fault, your memories were altered of the night it happened."

Panic tore through her at the sight of the fangs now protruding from her lover's mouth. Gentle fingers touched her temple, and a spell was murmured inaudibly. The pounding in her head intensified as flashes of a night long ago finally resurfaced. Running through a forest. A bite. Searing pain in her neck. Losing control as he tried to nurse her back to health. Turning him too.

That's when she realized what had happened here tonight. It wasn't just him who had killed these people. She had helped, and now it was time to end it all. Save them all. Save themselves. A deathly calm settled over her as she felt her own fangs appear behind trembling lips. She knew what had to be done.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she whimpered, wielding the knife between them.

"No, I am the one who is sorry. I should never have left you alone that night." Sighing heavily, he nodded so that she knew he was ready. She would never be ready for this, but she knew she had no other choice. It was either this or continue to ruin the lives of the people around them.

She didn't scream.

Not when she took his life with that bloody knife, or minutes later when she also took her own. The threat was over now. Her friends were safe, freed from the terror they had unknowingly wrought for the past two years.


	14. Costume Quotes (HermioneRon)

**Author's Note:** A cute little ball of Romione fluff to kick off my 31 days of Fanfiction adventure! I do hope you enjoy it! Beta love goes to starrnobella. xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Costume Quotes_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
Summary: Hermione and Ron don Star Wars themed costumes for a Halloween celebration with plans to share a quote or two amongst their oblivious friends.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #1 Shameless Fluff_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Costume Quotes_

""Mione, _why_ do we have to wear matching costumes to the party?" Ron lamented, staring at himself in the mirror and frowning as he picked at his strange attire. "No one else is going to be doing this! Harry and Ginny are going as an Auror and a Quidditch player."

"Because they have no creativity, Ronald," Hermione huffed from where she sat at her vanity. She was currently struggling to fasten her straightened hair into two round buns on each side of her head. "We're going to look adorable."

"No one besides you, me, Harry, and Ginny are going to even know who Han and Leia are… They're mostly wizards." He tried again, turning away from the mirror to come and perch himself on the edge of her vanity chair. Tilting his head as he looked at their reflection, he did give her a small smile. "Your hair looks kind of nice like that."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, a bit of a blush coloring her cheeks at the compliment. "Is Rose asleep?"

"Yup," he replied, lowering his head so it would rest on her shoulder. "Dropped off about twenty minutes ago, right after my mum arrived. She should sleep straight through until morning."

"Good," Hermione said setting aside her extra hairpins and deciding she was ready to head to the party. "Now we can have a night to ourselves without having to worry about waking up at three in the morning to change a nappy."

Ron chuckled, the sound vibrating down her arm. "Are you ready?" He sat up, turning to face her with raised eyebrows. "I feel like you've been getting ready for five hours," he teased, nudging her playfully.

"Shut it, you," she scoffed, poking him in the side. When he opened his mouth to complain, she leaned forward and took him by surprise. Her lips found his eagerly, silencing him with a kiss that left them both breathless. When she leaned backward again, he was grinning sheepishly at her. "What?"

"Just… I love you."

"I know."

He groaned, rolling his eyes and standing up as he did so. "I'm the one who's supposed to use that line, Hermione. Not Leia! Although, I will admit, you make a stunning Princess."

"Thank you. And you make a very handsome Han Solo. Well," she paused briefly, eyeing up his head before reaching out to tousle his hair. "Aside from the red hair!"

"Hey!" He exclaimed, snatching her hand away and intertwining their fingers. "Enough of that or we'll never make it to this party."

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing?" With a wolfish wink that completely suited her, Hermione grabbed her wand and led them out of the bedroom.

"Probably not…" Ron mumbled before they _apparated_.

And he'd been right, no one had a bloody clue who they were dressed as for the party which allowed the married couple to use Star Wars quotes all night as if they were part of everyday conversation.


	15. Little Stinker (HarryGinny)

**Author's Note:** My very first Hinny! Just a little drabble for Day #3 Family of the 31 Days of Fanfiction challenge! Much love to my beta, starrnobella! xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Little Stinker_

Rated: T

Pairing: Harry/Ginny  
Summary: Harry and Ginny just want to sleep, but their newborn daughter has other plans for these overtired parents. She's more of a little stinker than they anticipated.

Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #3 Family_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Little Stinker_

"She smells."

"Ginny," Harry scolded, gently elbowing his wife, who was leaning over the crib next to him. "She's a baby…"

They were both staring down at their newborn, Lily. At only a week old, Lily enjoyed waking her parents numerous times a night, fussing to be fed or changed. Both Ginny and Harry were exhausted so they eagerly cherished moments such as this when the little one was fast asleep.

"I know, but she still smells." Ginny crinkled her nose, moving so that she could settle her head on her husband's shoulder.

"She probably needs changed," Harry murmured, feeling rather sleepy. He wrapped an arm around Ginny and enjoying the feel of her against him. "Besides, James was way worse. That boy always smelled like he'd rolled around in a pile of dragon dung."

"Ugh," Ginny made a gagging sound. "He really did, though. I blame Ron for that one. After he took him to visit Charlie, he never came back the same."

"You're exaggerating. James turned out just fine...and he smells better now too."

Giggling, Ginny cuddled closer to Harry. "That's true…"

They were quiet for a spell, both watching their daughter sleep in the moonlight streaming in from the open window. The late summer breeze ruffled the curtain, and Lily seemed to relax even further into dreams. Neither wanted to disturb the peacefulness of the moment, but eventually Harry's brow furrowed and he tapped Ginny's hand.

"She really does smell though," he admitted at last. "Should we change her?"

"Are you crazy? That'll wake her back up and we just got her to sleep… She'll be fine for a little longer." Extracting herself from Harry's embrace, she took his hand and tugged him over to the long couch that was situated against the wall. "Let's just sleep here until she decides she can't handle a dirty nappy anymore."

Harry laid down next to her, pulling her close so that her head rested underneath his chin. Kissing the top of her fiery waves, he whispered, "Alright…love you."

"Love you too…"

Just as the two exhausted parents were drifting off to sleep, a cry erupted from Lily's crib. Cleary, Harry and Ginny were getting no rest this night.


	16. As Long As We're Here (HermioneRon)

**Author's Note:** I am going to apologize in advance for this. It's just horribly sad. I cried writing it. I have no other words… Major Character Death, okay. Check the trigger warnings before reading. Alpha love goes to GaeilgeRua. Any mistakes you find are my own as this was not beta read. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _As Long As We're Here_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
Summary: Time. So easily taken for granted, but what happens when you suddenly find out that you no longer have as much time as you'd hoped for?  
Trigger Warnings: Major Character Death, Cancer, Brain Tumor, Angst, Someone Dies  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #12 major Character Death  
_ Song Recommendation: _As Long As We're Here by Clay Aiken_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _As Long As We're Here_

Time. It was such an easy thing to take for granted. More often than not, we spend our lives wishing time away. Wishing for Fridays. Wishing for the day to end. Wishing for this pain to pass. Then, quite suddenly, we find ourselves wishing for the opposite. Oh what we wouldn't give for just one more day. Or even another minute. Another second of time...

That's what Hermione was thinking about as she sat alone in her bedroom, staring blindly at the rose-colored wall before her. Numb, she wiped underneath her eyes, surprised to find that her tears had long since dried. How long had she been sitting here, she wondered? After the appointment with her Healer that morning, she'd _apparated_ home only to come in here and sit down. Then, and only then, had she allowed the tears to come as she repeated aloud the words the Healer had told her.

Brain tumor. Stage four. No treatment available. She was dying.

 _Dying_.

Hermione was dying and there was nothing she or all the Healers in the world could do about it. Everything made sense now… Her lack of appetite. The way she was forgetting the simplest of things. Mood swings. Migraines. Bursts of uncontrollable rage. All of it stemmed back to the massive tumor growing in her brain. The most treasured piece of her entire being and she was losing it. Merlin, she was only twenty-nine, her life just beginning.

Ending. Her life was _ending_. The Healer told her it could be any day now. How hadn't she noticed before? Why had she let work and research get her so caught up that she hadn't realized just how dire her health was? A seizure would probably take her, she'd been told. She'd never know it was coming. If it didn't kill her immediately, she'd probably fall into a coma, lost to the world until her body finally gave out.

What was she going to tell her friends? Hell, what was she going to tell Ron? He was going to be devastated, more so than anyone else. Rightly so. They were barely out of the honeymoon stage… Married only three years, they were just starting to think of children and settling down properly. This was going to wreck him. It was going to break her, but it would most certainly wreck her beloved, especially as they'd been going through some difficult times recently.

She knew now that her mood swings and irrational bursts of anger were related to the tumor, but Ron didn't know that. He thought she was pulling away, having said so himself just the other night when she'd gone off on a rage. She'd been mad about him not putting the dishes away in the right place, as ridiculous as that sounds. They'd fought for hours, both not wanting to back down. At least, not until Hermione's head had started throbbing so badly she'd nearly passed out on the stairs.

Only then had Ron caved, hurrying to her side and helping her to bed where she'd cried herself to sleep. That was what finally forced her to see the Healer. It was too late, though. If she hadn't been so stupid, forcing herself to work through the pain all these months then maybe there could have been some way to treat the tumor… Even the Healer had told her as much. Now, she just felt horrible, her damaging words from that night echoing in her deteriorating brain. She'd told Ron she hated him, along with a myriad of other horrid things she couldn't remember right now.

Regrets… She had too many.

Hearing the front door open and then close downstairs, Hermione's stomach began to churn knowing she now had to tell Ron the truth. That she was dying and he would be left without her in this world. Heart aching, she waited for him to find her, unable to call out with her throat raw from crying half the day away. When footsteps sounded on the stairs, she clenched her hands into fists in her lap, trying to figure out how to best broach this topic with him.

She had nothing.

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron greeted as he came into the bedroom and began changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfortable. "How was the Healer? Did she give you something for those migraines?" He pulled a plain t-shirt over his head and then turned to face her while smoothing his hands down the front.

Staring up at him from where was still seated on the bed, Hermione found herself unable to speak. Her heart was caught in her throat and she felt like she was suffocating. As if sensing something was wrong, Ron closed the distance between them and dropped to his knees. Gripping her hands in his Quidditch calloused ones, he searched her face for an answer, but could find nothing.

"I'm sorry," she blurted out suddenly. "About the other night. I don't hate you, Ron. I love you… More than anything in the word, I love you. When you're with me, I breathe a little easier and everything doesn't seem so dark." Biting her lip, she cut herself off and glanced away

"What?" Ron sputtered, his face paling as he tried to figure out what this was all about. Confused, he reached out and gently pushed on her chin so she'd look back at him. "Where's this coming from? We've fought loads of times before, Hermione. I'm not mad anymore, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"I-" She couldn't get the words out, everything she could possibly think of saying hurting her more than she knew it was going to hurt him. Nearing the point of hyperventilating, Hermione reached out and grabbed hold of his shirt. "Please, Ron. I'm so afraid that… That you'll never forgive me for the horrible things that I've said to you. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for how I've been acting, and even for the fights we haven't had yet."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He quietly exclaimed, holding up his hands and trying to get her to calm down. "Relax, Hermione. That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"No, Ron. You don't understand-"

"What I understand is that you've been under a lot of stress at work. Hopefully, whatever the Healer gave you will help." When she merely blinked back at him, he frowned. "You are okay, right? The Healer didn't give you any bad news?"

Heart pounding, Hermione tried to come up with something to say, but everything she came up with inside her head sounded horrible. Here, kneeling before her was everything she'd ever wanted and needed wrapped up inside of a single person. Ron was her entire world. He was her heart, her soul, and she had no idea how to deal with that. She'd always thought of him as just Ron, her fun and loving husband, as well as one of the best friends she'd ever had.

Now, she had to look at him in an entirely different light. He would be more than just her husband or lover now. He would be her caregiver, her protector… And she had to break that to him. How? _How_ was she going to do this? She hated that she kept repeating herself, but talking in circles was the only way she seemed to find answers today. She would have to try, though, and so she decided to start where she felt safest. Her love. Her love would keep her strong through this, and now she knew what to say.

"Ron… I want you to know that I love you and I will keep on loving you for as long as we're here," she breathed, pulling him close and wrapping him in a tight embrace. She inhaled, his smell comforting her, and as his arms came up to wrap securely around her, she began to cry knowing that now was the time to tell him the truth.

"I know you will, Hermione," Ron murmured into the crook of her neck, eyes squeezing shut to fight back his tears despite not knowing why he was crying. He felt her begin to tremble, her own emotions wracking her frail frame. He held her tighter, swallowing thickly. "I love you too."

She nodded, deciding in that moment that she wasn't going to tell him. She wasn't going to tell Ron she was dying and that he would be forced to say goodbye to her. She was going to be the one to say all the goodbyes. She was going to be the one to make sure that each and every day was treated as her last, and that Ron, and her friends and family, knew just how much she loved them. As long as she was alive, she would do that for them so that when she finally was gone, they wouldn't have any regrets like she did.

"One of these days, Ron," she whispered, her cheek resting against his. "One of these days you're going to understand all of this. I promise…"

"Alright, love," he replied, gently rocking her as she continued to cry softly on his shoulder. "Someday you'll have to tell me exactly what's bothering you, but for now, let's simply make the most of our time together."

"That sounds lovely," Hermione told him, pulling back to look him in the eyes. Leaning forward she kissed his lips, pouring everything she had into that moment with every intent that she would do so from now onwards.

Ten weeks later, Ron would find Hermione unresponsive in their bed one morning. Their time having finally run out and leaving Ron at a loss for words. Hermione made the most of their remaining time together, ensuring that Ron had plenty of beautiful memories to stow away for after his heart was finished shattering. Now, though, it was his turn to wish for one more day, one more minute, one more second of time…


	17. Last Resort (HarryPansy)

**Author's Note:** I'm too tired to write anything long tonight, so I wroite tomorrow's 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge today. This is day #14: 100 Word Drabble. I won't be adding to this as I think it pretty much explains itself. Any mistakes you find are my own as this was not beta read. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Last Resort_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Harry/Pansy  
Summary: A confession followed by a most important question.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #14 100 Word Drabble  
_ Prompt: _Door, Silver, Last Resort, "Fine_ , you want the truth? It meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing." (Courtesy of starrnobella)

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Last Resort_

Opening the door, Pansy paused to call over her shoulder as her anger got the best of her. "Fine, you want the truth? It meant nothing to me, absolutely nothing." Swallowing back the tears she knew were to come, Pansy stormed out of the flat, the door clicking shut behind her.

As a last resort, Harry ran after her, throwing open the door and calling out. "Pansy! Hold on!"

She paused, her shoulders tense as she waited for him to speak.

Reaching into his pocket, he extracted the vintage silver ring he'd purchased a few days ago. "Marry me, Pansy."


	18. The One That Got Away (HermioneRon)

**Author's Note:** This was emotionally difficult to write. Day #16 was to do part of your life as fanfiction so I took an unsent love letter and turned it into this little one-shot. This is literally from my heart. Obviously real people were turned into fictional characters and some aspects had to change. That's it though. Thank you to starrnobella for beta reading and offering emotional support with this one. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The One That Got Away_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Ron  
Summary: Sometimes you just have to get your feelings out onto the page, even if it's a letter you will never send.  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #16 Piece of your life as fanfiction_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _The One That Got Away_

 _Ronald,_

 _Where to begin? I know that it's been far too long, ages in fact, since we last spoke so this letter will probably come as more than a surprise. That's my fault. I pulled away. There was so much that was left unsaid, and for the life of me I can't explain what is making me want to say it all now. You probably won't get much further than this opening paragraph before ripping this letter to shreds or burning it, but I have to try. I have to tell you how I feel, Ron, because if I don't, I'll forever regret never saying what I wanted all these years. This isn't the first time I've thought about writing you a letter over the years. Quite frequently, I found myself lying awake at night endlessly writing letters to you in my head but never actually putting quill to parchment. This time, I've somehow managed to push past my self doubt and actually go through with it. I just couldn't shake the feeling that you needed to know what has been going through my head since the last time we parted ways. It was time you knew what I wanted to say even if I'm not there to tell you myself._

 _I can count the times that I know for certain that I've hurt you. Twice, but there were probably more if I'm honest. The first time was when we were just barely out of the war, both trying to figure out how to pick up the scattered pieces of our lives. It was just days after I'd finally admitted to loving you, but still, as we were leaving Fred's funeral I told you I couldn't be with you anymore. I can still remember the hurt in your eyes, and then what you said to me as the crowd of our family and friends dispersed around us. "What?" you whispered, trying to take my hand. "What are you talking about?" Then you seemed to grow angry, dropping your hand and backing away. "Just… Forget it." That moment is seared into my brain. Sometimes I wake up from a dream where I've relived that moment. It haunts me._

 _The second time was about four years ago. You'd been sending me letters for days, but I never answered. Then, finally you stopped. I kept telling myself, "The next time he owls, I'll reply. I'll really do it this time." When you stopped, I gave up. I married Draco. I thought, "This. This is what my life is now." I thought I could forget, that all the things that went unsaid would just go away and my life would be fine. That I would be happy. I thought that I would never think about you or us again, but I was wrong. So very wrong, Ronald. I still think about you, and it breaks my heart._

 _It's hard to pinpoint the exact moment I began to fall in love with you, but I'll try. It certainly wasn't the day we met, back on the Hogwarts Express. It probably wasn't even that night in the girl's loo when you and Harry helped save me from that troll. No, I think it had to be during our time hunting horcruxes. Sure, you and I both had feelings for each other intermittently over the years, but it was during those months confined together when I truly realized what was right in front of me. Here we were in the middle of a bloody war and I was sitting across from you in a tent realizing just how much I fancied you. All I wanted was to kiss you, but it wasn't the right time. When the locket began to affect you, making you think that Harry and I were involved, I was heartbroken. I didn't want you to leave, but you did. You couldn't take it anymore and then you were gone…_

 _I didn't know how to deal with your loss so I just held myself together as best as I could for Harry's sake. I didn't need him knowing how torn apart I was, confused by your abandonment and my heartache. He needed me to be strong, so I was. I bottled up my feelings and carried on as if everything was alright. When at last our paths finally reconnected, I was exhausted and worn down more than ever before. But you'd found your way back to us, somehow. You saved Harry and destroyed the locket. You were finally back with me and nothing could be any better. Maybe things were looking up? Then, we were captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. The entire time that horrid wretch of a witch was torturing me, all I could think about was you, Ronald. I knew you would find a way to save me…_

 _And you and Harry did. You came for me and then we were safe and I was wrapped in your warm embrace. Everyone thinks our first kiss was after the battle, but I'll never forget that night at Shell Cottage when you took me by surprise and kissed me on the staircase. You held me close and kissed me with everything you had. I saw fireworks, Ronald. It was everything a first kiss should be. Truly magical. I could feel just how much you wanted me in that moment, your body revealing your desires. I wanted you too, but it wasn't the right time. Somehow we both knew this. Afterward, you disappeared into your room and I headed for mine, but I hardly slept that night. I kept praying that if we made it out of the war alive that maybe we could finally act on our desires. It wasn't meant to be though…_

 _The war ended, and then so did we. A few months later, I heard you were dating again. Parvati Patil of all people. I tried not to react. I went back to Hogwarts to complete my NEWTS and then even enrolled in a Muggle university. I tried to forget about my love for you. I started dating a nice muggle and lost my virginity. It didn't last. How could it? How could I be with him when all I ever thought about was how I wanted to be with you? So he and I broke up and then I got another boyfriend. And then another. And another. At last I graduated and then returned to the Wizarding world where I began working at the Ministry. I found out you and Parvati were separated and I desperately wanted to go to you, but I refrained._

 _It wasn't until a couple years later that we would come face-to-face in a normal setting. By that point, I was dating Draco and you were busy working with George. It was at a Ministry function and we were both a bit tipsy. I'd snuck outside for some air and you found me standing in the rain. We talked briefly, and then you did something strange. You asked me to get tea with you. In a panic, I agreed and you said you would owl me. And you did. Often. Ginny found out, somehow, one drunken night a few weeks later. She told me if I planned on marrying Draco then I couldn't go get tea with you, so I stopped answering your letters… And then they eventually stopped. I married Draco and that was the end of that…_

 _But I will always regret not answering that last owl from you, Ronald. I regret not going to get tea with you. I regret not keeping in touch with you after I returned to the Wizarding world. I regret breaking up with you at your brother's funeral. I regret not telling you sooner that I loved you. I regret all these things because I have lost you. I have loved you all these years, but you are lost to me. My regret is so intense that I cannot even find it in myself to read the papers anymore for fear of seeing an article about you. I'm afraid it will break my heart to see that one day you have finally found someone to love and marry. I do hope that you are happy… I hope that someday we can see each other and talk about our lives without me feeling as if my heart is breaking. I can't say that I don't with we could drop everything and find each other because this is real life and not a fairytale. I know it's not possible. I'm still married, for now, and living in a world almost separate from your own. I probably don't even cross your mind…_

 _I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. Now that you know how I truly feel… I hope that I can move on. Please don't feel obliged to seek me out. That was not my intention. Live your life. Find your happiness. I will survive, just as I've always done knowing that you were the one that got away._

 _Love always,_

 _Hermione_


	19. Love and Drugs (DracoRon)

**Author's Note:** Yeah so I had much more important things to do so of course I wrote my very first Dracon! By the way, I absolutely love this pairing, I just never really thought about it before. I left the end sort of open because I think I'll be adding a second part eventually. I just don't know when since NaNoWriMo starts tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Love and Drugs_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
Summary: Sometimes we self-medicate in the worst of ways. Sometimes it ends badly while other times, it reveals your true feelings and changes your outlook entirely.  
Trigger Warnings: Substance Abuse, Drug Use (ecstasy), Alcohol/Alcoholism, Slash, Hurt/Comfort  
Prompt: _31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #27 Substance Abuse_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Love and Drugs_

Entering the Wizarding club, Ron maneuvered his way through the crowd. It was made difficult by the frantically gyrating bodies swarming the dance floor, their bodies moving lithely to the thump, thump, thumping of the music. The room smelled of sweat, liquor, and sex. His favorite things as of lately. Sliding past the outermost group of people, Ron finally found the bar. A familiar head of blond hair was already seated there. Smiling to himself, Ron hurried forward and took the open barstool to his left.

"Two shots of firewhisky," he told the bartender, holding up two fingers to show him in case he hadn't heard over the blaring music. The man nodded once and set about getting his drinks. When they were set in front of him, Ron immediately downed the first one, not even grimacing at the burn it left in his throat.

Turning over the now empty shot glass, he turned to peer at the blond sitting next to him. Grey eyes met his and he smiled. "I see you couldn't stay away either." He didn't call him by name, the unspoken rule of this establishment that no one ever spoke of who frequented the raunchy club or call anyone by their given name.

He received a smirk in return. "That for me?" The blond asked, gesturing toward the untouched shot glass.

"That depends," Ron started, "Did you bring some of those treats?" He quirked his head, waiting for an answer.

After glaring at him, the blond rolled his eyes and discreetly tapped the pocket of his Muggle jeans. "Don't be daft. You know I did, if only because I enjoy them too."

Ron wet his lips with his tongue, not missing the way the blond's eyes followed the movement. He couldn't wait to get into those jeans, not just because of what was hidden in the pocket, but because he rather enjoyed the blond's... _package_ … Shaking those thoughts from his head for the time being, Ron pushed the shot toward his companion for the evening. Those grey eyes met his briefly before he picked up the shot and downed it quickly.

"A few more of these before the real fun begins, I think," the blond told him, shaking the empty shot glass to and fro in front of their faces. "I like to be well past tipsy before indulging in the _treats_."

Ron hummed in response, already gesturing for the bartender to come over and give them another round. In fact, he ordered doubles for the both of them, wanting to hurry the earlier part of the evening along so they could get to what he looked forward to most. If the blond knew his intentions, he said nothing, merely accepted the drinks offered and continued saying nothing. That was the thing, they never really talked much aside from discussing drinks, dancing, and the treats.

It was like talking would lead to far deeper things, like questions. Questions about why each of them frequented this horrid club, or why they overindulged in things like alcohol and, well, drugs. Having known each other for most of their life, both assumed they knew why they did this. The war. The pain. The losses. It all took its toll in the end, leaving them with no real choice but to seek refuge elsewhere.

They probably could find solace in their friends, but where was the fun in that? Sneaking off to dodgy Wizarding clubs in the middle of nowhere was far easier than actually voicing your personal demons. Why talk to your two best friends, who were probably suffering just as much as you were, when you could just as easily lose yourself for a few hours by drinking, taking ecstasy, and fucking someone until nothing even mattered anymore. That's why they were here. They both knew it, so there was no reason talking about it.

After two more rounds, Ron felt the blond take his hand. It wasn't that he wanted to hold it, no; it was because he was slipping a few of the _treats_ into his palm without anyone seeing. Ron smiled warmly at the blond, the alcohol making him drunk and happy. Sliding his palm against the blond's he discreetly brought the pills to his mouth and slipped them inside. He rolled them over his tongue briefly before using the last of his drink to swallow them down. He looked to see the blond doing the same, but with a smirk on his face.

Setting aside his empty glass, the blond reached for his hand again, intertwining their fingers this time. "Come on. It's time to dance while they start working." He tugged him off the stool, both of them wobbling slightly as the full impact of their drinking hit them.

Ron laughed and followed the blond to the dancefloor, already feeling a slight high. These must have been stronger than usual. Allowing the blond to take the lead, their bodies began moving to the rhythm. They bumped against one another, occasionally grinding as well. Ron didn't care… All that mattered was this feeling of freedom, of falling, of _flying_. Taking hold of the blond's hips, he tugged him close by the belt loops on his jeans. His hands snaked around his muscular frame, holding him close as they continued to gyrate.

The music and lights seemed to intensify so he closed his eyes, focusing on the feel of his companion instead. He could hear his breathing, smell his sweat, and feel the way his body was reacting to his movements. Merlin, what he wouldn't give to just taste him right here on the dancefloor. That was against the rules. Not the club's rules, but the blond's. No kissing where people could see. Ron tempted fate anyway, bringing his face down into the crook of his neck and licking a hot trail from the base of his neck to his ear.

"I need to taste you," he whispered wantonly into his ear which earned him a gasp of surprise.

Instead of a reply, Ron was jerked from the dancefloor. The blond led him to one of the loos and shoved him into a seedy stall. He locked it quickly and then his lips were on Ron's, his tongue darting into his mouth eagerly. Ron kissed him back with fervor, the ecstasy making him feel as if every nerve in his body was aflame. Hands roamed everywhere, tugging shirts out of pants and unfastening zippers. When the blond's hand wrapped around his heavy cock, Ron let out a strangled cry. The blond chuckled into his neck, the sound sending chills down his spine.

"Eager, are we?" He asked, slowly sliding his palm up and down his shaft.

"Please," Ron begged, his head lolling backward to rest on the stall wall as he picked up momentum. His thumb flicked over the tip of his cock, causing his hips to rock into his hand. "Draco…" he panted, his fingers digging into the blond's back hard enough to leave marks.

"Shhhh," Draco hissed, covering his mouth with his own. His tongue slid inside the warm heat and began to mimic the movements he was making with his hand.

Ron eyes fluttering shut as Draco continued to move him towards that glorious release. A few more strokes and he would be there, but for some odd reason, Draco stopped. Ron's eyes flashed open, seeking out Draco's stare. "Why have you stopped?"

"Let's take this someplace else. I want to take you home with me," Draco admitted, averting his eyes. He looked torn, and just slightly upset.

"You've never asked me home before. We always finish here and then go our separate ways." Ron was confused. The drugs were making his head swim. Or was that the alcohol? He needed release, but his heart was forcing him to focus on Draco's worried face. "What's changed?"

"I have… Or at least my feelings have." Draco let go of Ron's cock and stepped back so they could properly look at one another.

"What do you mean…" Ron trailed off, not quite knowing how to voice his question. If Draco's feelings changed, did that mean he no longer wanted him? That didn't make sense, though. If he wanted him to come home with him, then he wasn't pushing him away. Clarity struck then despite his muddled mind. "Draco… Are you saying-"

"I think I'm falling for you, Ron," he cringed at using his name. Running a hand through his already tousled locks, Draco shrugged. "I think it's why I keep coming back here. I'm more addicted to you than I am to the bloody drugs and alcohol."

Ron didn't know what to say. Draco Malfoy was admitting he cared for him and if that wasn't the biggest shock of his life, he didn't know what else was. Swallowing thickly, he tried to remain calm even though inside his heart was racing faster than a Firebolt. Stepping forward, he wrapped Draco in and embrace and did what came naturally. He kissed him. Immediately, he felt Draco relax so he kept going for a few minutes. The kiss was slow, intense, not sexual but still full of passion. When he stepped back again, he nodded.

"I think you're onto something here… Let's go back to your place and figure it out. It's not like we can spend the rest of our lives popping pills and fucking in disgusting bathroom stalls, now can we?" After they set their clothing right, Ron took Draco's hand and led him from the club, both of them hoping that there was more to their relationship beyond this place. For the sake of them both, there had to be more to this…


	20. A Generous Love (DracoRon)

**Author's Note:** Woo hoo! Happy holidays y'all! I hope you've all been reading along and enjoying my Holmes for the Holidays collection, but if you haven't, I hope you love this one too. This story was written for Fairest of the Rare's Christmas Advent 2017! Thanks for hosting this event! I fell in love with Draco/Ron during my attempt at the 31 days of Fanfiction Challenge and thought it would be fun to write this pair once more. This lovely little Christmas one-shot totally makes me want to write even more now! We shall see in the New Year! Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this and I look forward to your lovely feedback!

Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta reading this. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _A Generous Love_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
Summary: _The gift of giving brought Draco and Ron together and still it holds a special place in their hearts._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _A Generous Love_

"What the bloody hell is all of this?"

Affronted, Draco twisted around in his chair by the fire to glare at Ron, who had just come back inside from gathering more firewood to last overnight. Instead of rising to Ron's antics, Draco merely returned to the book he'd been reading and flipped the page. "If you are referring to the beautifully decorated boxes under the tree, Ron, then I have to ask if you've never truly seen a _gift_ before."

Huffing at being brushed off, and slightly insulted, Ron stomped his way around to stand in front of Draco's chair. "I know what a _gift_ is, _Malfoy_. I just don't understand why there are so many under _our_ tree. You said we weren't exchanging gifts this year." Draco's lip curled up at Ron's use of his surname.

It wasn't that Ron was worried about being unable to afford anything for Draco, it was more the fact that it was Christmas Eve and he'd not purchased the blond a single thing. After the war, they'd all been awarded a monetary reward for aiding in the defeat of Voldemort. Ron had, surprisingly, tucked his away and allowed it to grow as he continued to save. It wasn't that he was stingy, oh no; he was more than generous when it came to helping those in need. He simply liked to make sure there was something to fall back onto in case hard times ever settled upon them again.

As Draco sighed, marking his page in the book, and lifted his grey eyes to meet his stare, he remembered it wasn't like _either_ of them were lacking in funds. Draco, the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, made sure they lived comfortably. Despite his slimy past, Draco had redeemed himself in recent years, volunteering much of his time and donating frequently to wizarding organizations. That was actually how the two of them reconnected.

Ron was working a fundraising event for orphaned witches and wizards one Christmas season and in walked Draco, his arms overflowing with gifts for the children. He'd wanted to scoff, to tease and taunt Draco for his efforts, but the moment the blond had placed all the gifts under the tree and the children rushed forward with bright smiles on their faces, all that flew right out the window. His heart had melted entirely seeing Draco crouched down with the kids on the floor as he hugged and helped them unwrap the gifts he'd brought for them.

It wasn't until much later, the children playing quietly in front of a roaring fire, that he'd had the courage to talk to him. Draco appeared wary, his body tensing as Ron approached, but Ron simply stuck out his hand. Draco took it without so much as a quirk of an eyebrow, their hands sliding together easily and as if there'd never been a single drop of bad blood between them. Smiling shyly, Ron had dropped Draco's hand,and they stood and watched the kids enjoy their gifts while they sipped on hot cocoa.

That had been about five years ago now, their truce turning into a friendship of sorts. They found themselves running into each other so often at fundraisers and charity events that they just started attending them together. Then, one New Year's Eve, they'd shared a slightly drunken kiss at midnight, much to the surprise of their friends. Neither of them seemed to mind; in fact, they'd disappeared from the party rather quickly after that to explore their new relationship fully. Their friends took a bit longer to convince, but eventually they came around, knowing that if Ron and Draco could fall in love, it must really be true. The two had been damned near inseparable since, living together in the new countryside manor Draco had built after the war so he wouldn't have to ever step foot inside his childhood home again.

As Ron had been reminiscing, Draco, it appeared, was trying to explain what the gifts were. Shaking his head to clear away the memories, Ron smiled apologetically at his boyfriend. "Sorry, love. What were you saying?" Draco rolled his grey eyes but that only made Ron smile all the more.

"They're for the children of our friends, you twit," Draco informed him, a smirk playing his lips as he gently shook his head. "I may have gone a tad over budget this year, but since we hardly ever get to see them, I figured it would be fine."

"Oh," Ron replied, relief flooding his body. "That's… That's good," he ended lamely, his cheeks flushing with his embarrassment. He should have known Draco wouldn't go back on their mutual promise to not spend any money on one another for Christmas this year.

Taking pity on him, Draco reached up and intertwined their fingers before tugging him so that Ron was forced to sit in his lap. Immediately, Ron took the opportunity to card his fingers through Draco's soft, blond locks and placed a lingering kiss upon his lips. Responding in kind, Draco slid his tongue across Ron's bottom lip before dipping inside. Ron moaned a little, giving just as much as he was getting from the kiss. Parting naturally, Ron stared into Draco's eyes and sighed happily.

"Sorry for jumping to conclusions," he apologized, enjoying the way Draco was brushing his thumb across the sensitive skin of his wrist. "I sometimes forget how generous your love can be."

"I understand." Draco shrugged, his trademark smirk forming on his face. "My reputation precedes me even still, it would seem."

Snorting, Ron had to laugh at that fully knowing Draco's reputation was entirely different than when they were in their youth. "You stop that. You know you have more than shattered everyone's former perception of you."

"I suppose you're right-"

"Did you just admit that I was right?!" Ron exclaimed brightly, stealing another kiss before Draco could protest. "You hardly ever do that."

"Oh for the love of Merlin…" Draco ran a hand through his own hair, unable to keep his smirk from turning into a true smile. "You're something else… Now," he leaned closer, "are you ready for bed," Draco whispered seductively against his earlobe, effectively changing the subject. Ron groaned appreciatively as his boyfriend ground his hips upwards.

"I suppose I could be coerced into an early night," Ron replied, voice dropping as his hands trailed down Draco's chest to rest at the top of his trousers.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about an _early_ night." Draco's eyes were molten silver as Ron climbed from his lap.

Standing now, they paused to share another heated kiss before Ron began to lead them to the staircase. "I love you, Draco," he told his boyfriend, earning him a surprised glance.

"And I, you," Draco told him, squeezing his hand. "Which is why there's no need to exchange gifts. I have you and you have me. That's all we need. Let us dote on our loved ones instead."

Overcome with emotion, Ron had to hold back from simply taking Draco right then and there. Instead he quickened their pace, nearly dragging Draco past their Christmas tree and up the stairs. "I like the way you think, Draco."

Besides, Ron thought as they ascended the stairs on the way to their bedroom, he may not have bought Draco anything for Christmas this year, but there _was_ a certain little box tucked away in a sock drawer just waiting for midnight this New Year's Eve...


	21. Sunday Shenanigans (HermioneHarry)

**Author's Note:** Hey loves! This is a quick drabble that was written for #RollADrabble over at Hermione's Haven on Facebook! It wasn't beta read but I hope you like it anyway. Thanks for always being so kind! Love you, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Sunday Shenanigans_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Harry/Hermione  
Prompt: Hermione/Harry & Family Fic  
Summary: _Hermione enjoys watching her husband play with their two daughters until she discovers they're recreating shenanigans from their Hogwarts days._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Sunday Shenanigans_

Sighing happily, Hermione watched from the doorway as Harry sat on the floor with both their daughters. Lily and Rose had coerced their father into playing with their Barbie dolls this Sunday morning. Harry, ever the doting daddy, hadn't taken much prodding before crawling out of bed and joining them in creating a fantasy world. Those two girls were everything to him, as was his wife.

As if feeling her eyes on him, Harry set aside his doll and twisted around to find her staring. A bright smile stretched across his face and lit his green eyes. Mumbling something to the girls, Harry pushed to his feet and joined Hermione in the doorway. Placing a gentle kiss upon her cheek, he snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her against his side.

"Morning," he murmured as they resumed watching the girls.

"Good morning," she replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "You let me sleep in."

"I did." His hand squeezed her waist briefly. "You were up late working. I thought you could use the extra sleep."

"Thank you. Are you having fun?" she asked, indicating the multitude of dolls and clothes littering the floor of their daughter's room.

Chuckling, Harry nodded. "I am. They're having me help them reenact our Hogwarts days."

Jerking back slightly, Hermione gave her husband a wide-eyed look of alarm. "You're not sharing _everything_ we did back then, are you?"

Laughing more fully now, Harry leaned forward and silenced Hermione with a kiss. After pulling away, he added, "Of course not. Nothing illegal is being shared, I promise."

"You better not being lying to me, Harry Potter," she playfully scolded.

"I promise, love," he said softly, pulling her back against his side. "I've not let slip a single line of our misdeeds."

"Good." Hermione relaxed and then untangled herself from Harry. Sliding onto her tiptoes, she placed a quick kiss to his cheek. "I'll leave you to it then. Go indulge our daughters' imaginations."

Harry released his hold on Hermione and made his way back to Lily and Rose. "Now, I haven't said anything, but I can make no promises their Uncle Ron hasn't shared what we've done…"

As if on cue, Lily grabbed their dragon stuffed animal and shouted, "Don't forget about Norbert! We have to hide him so Hagrid doesn't get in trouble!"

Rose quickly grabbed a small washcloth and threw it over the dolls. "Quick! Use the Invisibility cloak!"

Hermione whipped her head toward her husband so quickly her curls smacked her in the face. He merely shrugged and resumed his place on the floor with his daughters. Sighing heavily, Hermione tried to keep the smile from her face with much difficulty. Turning away from the sight of her husband and daughters, she merely muttered, "Sweet Merlin," before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.


	22. Lucky in Love (Drastoria)

**Author's Note:** A quick one-shot today for the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge. Drastoria is one of my favorite pairings but I've yet to write them in a good light. This is me trying to rectify that. I hope you enjoy this and look forward to your feedback!

Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Lucky in Love_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Draco/Astoria  
Summary: _Draco reminiscences about why he is so lucky to have Astoria in his life.  
_ Prompt: _28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge_ : Day Two: The ship that is canon

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Lucky in Love_

Often, Draco thought about how lucky he was to be married to Astoria Greengrass. While most of his friends had been forced into marriages based on blood purity, he had been allowed to marry for love. After the hardships of the War, his parents had allowed him to choose his future bride. The thing about it, though, was the fact that he didn't have to choose. Not really. Astoria had graced him like the light of a new day and he had never looked back.

Currently, Draco was sitting on the edge of their bed, watching as Astoria finished readying herself for dinner at his parents. Scorpius was off at Hogwarts, enjoying his third year. Astoria was putting the final touches on her hair and makeup, all the while telling him some story about her sister and Pansy. He didn't hear a word of it, however. He was too caught up admiring her beauty and marveling at the fact that she was entirely his.

In truth, Astoria had saved him from the downward spiral he found himself in after the War ended. There had been a number of nights spent drinking oneself into oblivion both alone and with Theo and Goyle. Occasionally, Blaise would join them, bringing along Daphne Greengrass, who he was betrothed to marry. One such night, she brought her sister along to keep her company. In essence, it was love at first sight; Draco was totally enraptured by Astoria from the moment he met her.

It had been much the same for her, she had told him later. Somehow, she'd sensed his need for stability. Her sassy, no nonsense nature was exactly what he needed as he tried to figure out his new life. Once they began dating, he realized she was playful and more down to earth than any other Pureblood witch he'd ever met before. She challenged him to be better; a new and improved version of himself. Together, they volunteered their time to the less fortunate, an activity they still participated in every other weekend.

Having thought his life was perfect when Astoria agreed to marry him, it was nothing compared to the day she gave him a son. Never having expected to be a father, Draco was floored at how much he could love not only the baby but Astoria for giving him the precious gift of life. Nothing ever made him love her any less. In fact, his love for her only grew; and even during their times of disagreement, he still found she was all he ever needed. Fifteen years of marriage and Draco was more in love than ever.

Even sitting here on the bed, watching as she turned around to stare at him expectantly, Draco thanked his lucky stars that she was in his life. Smiling up at her, Draco waited for her to say something. Knowing full well he hadn't heard a word of what she'd been saying, he prepared himself to be scolded.

"Draco? Are you even listening to me?" Astoria asked, a soft smile playing on her painted lips.

"I love you," Draco blurted out, unable to keep the rush of adoration from flowing through his entire being. His smile grew at the look of surprise that overtook Astoria's pretty face.

Padding over to the bed on her stocking feet, Astoria climbed into his lap and took his face in both her hands. "I love you too," she said before kissing him. It's brief but conveys exactly how much she feels for him too. "Now, come on, silly. We'll be late for dinner at the Manor."

She kissed him once more before climbing from his lap and pulling him upward. Together, they leave the bedroom hand-in-hand, Draco trailing after Astoria and still wondering how he managed to get so lucky. Not everyone is so lucky in love, but Draco found himself more so than many. As he and Astoria left for the evening, Draco decided that he would forever be grateful that Astoria was his. He loved her more than anything.


	23. Special Surprise (Dramione)

**Author's Note:** I won't lie, I am beyond nervous about posting this Dramione drabble today. I don't think I need to say why. Most people probably know what's going on in the fandom right now. This is not an opinion piece. It's a fun and fluffy drabble for the 28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge that we're hosting over at Melting Pot on Facebook. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have written Dramione today, but the challenge was the Ship You Have Written The Most and unfortunately for me, that is Dramione. I hope that this makes you smile. Dramione was one of the first ships I ever wrote for, and while I do not plan to write anything more than the occasional drabble for them, they will always hold a special place in my heart. Thanks for reading!

This was not beta or alpha read. Any mistakes you find are my own. Do not point them out. I'll eventually get this beta read. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Special Surprise_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Draco/Hermione  
Summary: _Draco reveals a special surprise that awaits his wife.  
_ Prompt: _28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge_ : Day Four: The ship you have written the most

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Special Surprise_

"Honestly, Draco," Hermione huffed from where she was still sitting in bed. "I think your addiction is far worse than my own."

"And what addiction is that?" Draco inquired, turning around to quirk an eyebrow at his wife.

"Your hair. You've been fiddling with it in that mirror for over ten minutes," Hermione explained casually, somehow managing to keep the grin from her lips as she sipped her tea.

He gave her an exasperated sigh before moving forward and settling himself on the side of the bed. "I'm going to choose to ignore that comment since today is your special day."

Setting aside her tea on the nightstand, Hermione reached forward and patted Draco on the knee. "It _is_ my special day, isn't it?" She was grinning stupidly now, and Draco returned the smile.

Leaning over, he placed a kiss to her lips and then laid his hand over her rounded stomach. At eight months pregnant, Draco felt that Hermione had never looked more beautiful, even if she often disagreed. Rubbing his hand over her belly, he glanced up and met her warm gaze.

"My mother has a wonderful baby shower planned for you…" He trailed off, wondering how best to tell Hermione of the surprise his mother had planned for this morning.

Hermione immediately went on alert. "What are you not telling me, Draco Malfoy?" She latched onto his hand, holding him there so he couldn't make an escape.

"Well, my mother sent an owl this morning. She's planned a brunch in your honor before the shower begins. It's going to be you, her, and a few of the other Slytherin ladies."

Mouth dropping open, Hermione found herself in utter shock. No one had told her anything about a brunch which was why she was still curled up in bed with the paper and her tea. "Draco! I'm going to have to rush to get ready! Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You were enjoying your tea. I didn't want to disturb you," Draco replied with a smirk. "Now, i've got to go," he added, dropping a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later."

"You can't leave me in this vulnerable state! Please," she begged, grabbing for Draco's retreating form, but he was quick to slink out of her reach. "Please come back to me!"

"Sorry, love," Draco teased, straightening his shirt and carding his hand through his hair one last time. "You're on your own with this one. I'll see you at the party later. Have fun!" He grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and made quickly for the door.

"I can't do this without you," Hermione tried one last time to get Draco to save her sorry arse from having to spend the morning with his mother and the other Slytherin women her age. "You know how I am around Pansy and the others!"

"You'll be fine. A lion amongst the snakes!" With a final, cheeky wave, Draco left the bedroom to meet up with his father, closing the door behind him.

"It wasn't meant to be like this!" Hermione pleaded, throwing her pillow at the closed door. She could hear Draco laughing all the way down the hall and had to bite back her own grin.

She loved that she and Draco could still be so playful with one another, even when he was throwing her into the snakepit. With one final shake of her head, Hermione tossed back the covers and wiggled her pregnant self from the bed. No reason to delay the inevitable. Besides, she would make Draco pay for this special surprise in her own time.


	24. Defying the Odds (Romione)

**Author's Note:** Okay so I'm behind on the challenge. What else is new? Anyway. It's Valentine's Day and I felt like writing a little Romione love. They get so little attention and recognition even though they're canon. This one-shot is written as a narrative, meaning there's no dialogue whatsoever. It's different than I normally writing, but I like how it turned out. I hope you do too!

Thank you starrnobella for reading this over. Any mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Defying the Odds_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Ron/Hermione  
Summary: _With everyone seemingly against their relationship, Ron and Hermione defy all the odds to remain together._

Prompt: _28 Day Ship It Writing Challenge_ : Day Eight: An unpopular ship in the fandom

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Defying the Odds_

Despite originally being the couple that everyone was waiting to see get together, Ron and Hermione found that once they were, in fact, together, everyone was waiting to see them fall apart. It made their relationship rather difficult in a way, having their friends, family, and the papers constantly discussing the durability of their relationship.

Ron and Hermione took it in stride, though. Both of them willing to ignore the chaos going on around them for the sake of their budding love. Ron was great, in Hermione's opinion. Somehow the loss of his brother had solidified the fact that he really cared for Hermione. She suspected he was afraid of losing her, but she was there to stay as well. She had no one, aside from Ron, the Weasleys, and Harry. Her parents were still safely oblivious in Australia, so she was alone.

Ron was always there for her when she felt bad over sending her parents away, and, in turn, she was there for him as he grieved the loss of Fred. During this time, the world seemed to accept their relationship. It wasn't until months after, when Hermione was planning on sitting her NEWTS and Ron was considering becoming and Auror, that things started to take a turn.

The papers started wondering if their love could last, printing rumors that their paths would lead them astray. While Hermione and Ron continued to ignore the horrid articles, their friends and family started to question them too. Harry and Ginny, the chosen couple as they were called, talked to them about taking things slow. Molly and Arthur, though pleased with the pairing, wondered if maybe they should focus on their careers before settling down.

Hermione insisted they could do both. Why couldn't they work toward their goals _and_ have a healthy relationship at the same time? In fact, why did they have to stay living at the Burrow? Ginny and Harry had moved into a flat near Diagon Alley before the start of her seventh year at Hogwarts. While she was away at school, Harry remained there during his Auror training. Ron and Hermione had a discussion and soon, they too were moving into a simple flat.

Having sat and passed her NEWTS with flying colors, Hermione accepted a position at the ministry. It was just filing papers for now, but it allowed her a foot in the door. Ron was at the Ministry too, training to become an Auror alongside Harry so they could vanquish the rest of the dark wizards. It worked for the both of them; they could meet for lunch and then travel home for dinner. Each day they fell more and more in love while the papers continued to print articles about how they were meant to fall apart.

When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, Harry proposed and they were married before the following September. Ron and Hermione remained together too, although they both agreed they were not yet ready for a commitment such as marriage. The papers went wild at that gossip, insisting that they were going to break things off before the holidays. They couldn't have been more wrong.

By the time the New Year rolled around, Ron was officially an Auror and Hermione had been promoted to a position in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. She was making a difference in the Wizarding world, just like she always wanted to do. At one point that spring, she and Ron traveled to Australia so she could return her parents memories. Though they were a bit distraught, they were happy to have their daughter back. The couple helped her parents relocate back to London and reopen their dentistry.

Hermione's father adored Ron, as did her mother. They spent the weekends visiting and before long, Ron was secretly asking Mr. Granger if he could ask Hermione for her hand in marriage. He was given permission without question, and then he began saving up for the perfect ring. Something simple, but elegant. He'd already picked it out. Now, he just had to buy it.

Time went on, Ginny and Harry started talking about a family, and the papers continued to count down the days of Ron and Hermione's demise. As Hermione moved up the ladder at the Ministry, people began to wonder if she would leave Ron in pursuit of her career goals. Ron confided in Harry that he was waiting to propose until Hermione had been promoted again.

The odds were against them, Harry told him. There was no way Hermione was going to get promoted to her desired department. If he wanted to marry her, he should just go on and get it over with. Ron decided to wait. He trusted Hermione was close to her goals. He had no plans of derailing her dreams. Sensing something amiss, Hermione tried to get Ron to open up to her.

They'd had fights before, but this one was worse. Ron didn't want to tell her what he was keeping from her, going so far as to say he was just annoyed with work. Hermione, always able to catch him in a lie, insisted he tell the truth or she was going to spend the night at her parents. Ron refused. It was the first time they were truly apart since the end of the War. The papers went wild.

Their fight didn't last for long. Hermione returned to their flat within a few days, apologizing for being so silly. Ron was sorry too, revealing that he was anxious for her to be promoted because he wanted to ask her something important. Confused, Hermione asked for more information and finally, Ron got down on one knee and asked her to marry him despite not having bought the ring yet.

Hermione was thrilled regardless of that. She told him that she wanted nothing more than to marry him, and that she didn't want to wait. He insisted, at least until he bought the ring. She allowed him that much. Within a few months, he'd finally saved enough and bought the ring. He presented it to her on her birthday, which also happened to be the day she was promoted to the Magical Law Enforcement Department. In the end, it all worked out accordingly.

With a shiny new ring on her hand and a new badge on her robes, Hermione proudly went to work the next day. The papers reported all sorts of rumors and speculations. Some insisted she was pregnant, others said she'd given Ron an ultimatum. In the end, the only thing that mattered was that she and Ron were happy. They ignored the papers; the truth would come out in due time.

Together, they began planning for a summer wedding, both willing to wait until they both had a lull in their work. The papers, having now realized Hermione was not pregnant, began printing stories about who each of them would be better suited with. They paired her with Neville or Dennis Creevey, and Ron was often said to be perfect for Daphne Greengrass or Pansy Parkinson. It was easy to see what the problem was.

Hermione was a Muggleborn, and so the Wizarding community didn't feel she was worthy of marrying Ron, a Pureblood. It hurt Hermione, even though she knew Ron would never leave her because of her blood status. He'd endured hours of burping slugs in defense of her when they were children, not to mention nearly losing his life in the war. He held her as she cried herself to sleep at night, his words soothing her worries.

Ron began to fight against the gossip, even though Hermione insisted she was fine. Their relationship was never better, the wedding plans moving forward despite the tripe the community said about them. For all his efforts, the media still insisted they were never going to last until the wedding. At this point, it was almost as if they were rooting against them. It made life very difficult outside of their flat.

Finally, summer arrived, and with it, another promotion for Hermione. She became the second to the head of the MLE. At the same time, Ron and Harry were sent on a mission for an extended period. It put their wedding date in danger, so secretly, they eloped. It was just in case Ron didn't make it back in time. Sure enough, he didn't and the papers insisted that they were over. When it came out a few weeks after his return that they were already married, they were called liars.

It took sending in a copy of their marriage certificate to prove that they were truly married. Because of her position at work, Hermione kept her last name which also led to more rumors and lies. It was beyond frustrating at this point, but it did not alter their love of one another. In fact, it only made them work harder at proving how wrong the community was.

When they announced their first pregnancy, of course it wasn't Ron's. Luckily, Rose had the trademark Weasley hair, as did their son, Hugo, a few years later. The papers were slowly losing momentum, and with two children and both their careers taking up their time, Ron and Hermione couldn't have been more pleased. They continued thriving as a family in their little house in the wizarding countryside.

Eventually, Ron left the Ministry to work with George and Hermione became Head of the MLE, with a future plan to run for Minister. This spurred renewed rumors, but they were happy. By this point, the gossip was old news. No matter what would happen in the future, Ron and Hermione knew if they had one another, they would be just fine. With everything and everyone pushing against them, Ron and Hermione defied the odds and came out on top. Their love was eternal and no one could ever take that away from them.


	25. Quotes and Reunions (HermioneRegulus)

**Author's Note:** It's been ages since I've written anything and for that I apologize. I'm really busy lately and it's affecting how much time I have to write. I hope you enjoy this quick little drabble I wrote for Roll-A-Drabble, hosted by Hermione's Haven! Come and check us out for all of your Hermione-centric needs!

Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta/alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit. Also, any quotes from _Pride and Prejudice_ belong to Jane Austen.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Quotes and Reunions_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Regulus/Hermione  
Summary: _While reading and relaxing in her favorite coffee shop, Hermione never expects her friend Regulus to find her, let alone what he reveals is his reason for returning after all this time.  
_ Prompt: _Regulus Black + Coffee Shop_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Quotes and Reunions_

Hermione sat quietly, sipping at her fancy coffee as she read through Pride and Prejudice for the umpteenth time. She knew in her heart of hearts that love stories like Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy's just didn't exist, but it was nice to escape for a little while anyway. The constant hustle and bustle of the coffee shop carried on around her as she continued to read, ignoring her studies for a little while longer.

She was so preoccupied with the words on the page that she nearly missed the quote that was being spoken aloud right from the pages before her...

"She had a lively, playful disposition which delighted in anything ridiculous…"

"Regulus?" Hermione questioned, smirking as she recognized the voice. She marked her page with her fingers and glanced up to find her old friend standing next to her table. "I can't believe you're here. When did you get back to London?"

"Just last night actually," the dark-haired man replied, pulling out the chair opposite her and sitting down with his own coffee. "Mother thought it was time I made my gallant return, for lack of a better term."

"Well, Walburga always did know best," Hermione said with a wry smile as she marked her page with her bookmark and then set the book aside. She knew quite well the effects of Regulus's mother and just how far she would go to get her way.

"Yes," Regulus said with a grimace as he sipped his drink. "At least she thinks so anyway." Running a hand through his dark, curly hair, Regulus settled Hermione with an inquisitive look. "So, I take it you're still hard at work at Oxford?" He indicated her messenger bag settled at her feet.

Picking up her coffee, Hermione replied, "I am. I'm taking English Language and Literature this semester. You know, the class you would have been taking with me if you hadn't bailed and disappeared to Amsterdam last semester."

"Hah," Regulus laughed, shaking his head before a frown settled on his regal features. "A dreadful mistake that my doting mother enjoys reminding me of every waking minute of every single day."

"I know she can be difficult, but you're back now. Surely, you can come back to school this summer?" Hermione didn't want her dearest childhood friend to falter in his life plans, even if they were slightly based on what his mother wanted for him.

"That's the plan…" Regulus trailed off, his sullen mood suddenly taking over his usually cheerful self. He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Actually, there was another reason I decided to come back."

"Yeah?" Hermione sat up a bit straighter in her seat, folding her hands under her chin and giving Regulus her full attention. "And what was that?"

She was glad he was opening up to her now. They'd always shared everything and were always there for one another, as well. At one point she'd hoped… But that was a long time ago, long before Walburga managed to get her claws into Regulus's social life. At least they'd had Oxford, but then he'd decided to run off with Tom Riddle and party a good portion of his inheritance away.

"I missed you," Regulus said simply, his dark eyes lifting from where his hands were wrapped around his coffee cup to stare into her own. "The entire time I was away, all I could think about was how I'd let you down and how much you meant to me."

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat, her entire being going numb at this revelation. "Regulus, what are you saying?"

"That I love you, Hermione," he answered and then reached forward to take her hand in his. An easy smile stole its way across his lips as he again quoted her favorite book. "I never wish to be parted from you from this day on…"

"You're sweet, Regulus," Hermione whispered, taking hold of his hand. This was a big step for them, one she was more than willing to follow. There was his mother to worry about, of course, but if he remained clear headed and didn't fall back in with Riddle and his crowd, then they would be fine. She smiled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "And I love you too."


	26. Give and Take (TheoHermione)

**Author's Note:** This basically flew out of my fingertips last night and this morning. It's pretty angsty which is a change from what I've been writing. I hope you enjoy it!

Thank you SquarePeg72 for alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Give and Take  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Theo/Hermione  
Summary: Hermione and Theo have to learn that relationships are about compromise and understanding. _  
_Prompt: Exquisite. Touch. Pounding. "And in all honesty, I just never thought that I would feel this way for you."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Give and Take_

It was probably a horrible idea to start seeing Theo right when her life was about to take a turn for the busy. Hermione had numerous work and personal commitments over the next few months, and that really left no time other than the weekend or the occasional dinner here and there. Yet, here she was, juggling not only her work obligations but her budding feelings for Theo as well.

Perhaps, it would have been easier to manage if Hermione wasn't always on the go. She was constantly traveling here and there for cases and research. She'd spend a few days in London before taking a portkey to Berlin or Paris. Wherever she was needed, she would go, and that left little time for romance.

Sure, there were letters and the occasional floo call, but they were few and far between. Not to mention, it was hard to read what the other person was thinking or feeling in a letter. What they truly needed was time spent alone to fully get to know one another and see their relationship flourish. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen for a while. At least not until her extra cases were completed.

Hermione was idly thinking about all of this when the door to her office opened and the object of her affection came wandering in, a frown on his face. She glanced up, surprised to see him there before remembered they may have had plans for this evening. Swallowing back her sudden guilt and nerves, she greeted him. "Hey, Theo."

"Did you forget we had plans," he said by way of greeting, a deep frown on his features.

"Um, I thought we decided that it was better if we waited until the weekend since my case starts tomorrow," Hermione said, confusion lacing her every word. She set aside her quill and gave Theo her full attention for the moment. Clearly, he was upset. She would be too.

"No, Hermione, you said you'd find the time tonight to see me," he replied sounding hurt. "I can't believe you forgot. Sometimes I feel like you don't give anything but work your time and attention."

"We never set anything in stone, if I recall. And I give you as much time as I can, but it never seems to be enough," she said in exasperation, hands clenched into fists in her lap. "Can't you just take it for what it is and be happy?"

"You said we could see each other tonight, and now here I am, but you're elbow deep in research once again." Theo gestured angrily to the stacks of books piled on her desk. "When are you going to give us time to grow as a couple?"

"Theo," Hermione started, sliding her chair back and standing so she could walk around her desk. She stood before Theo with her hands spread wide. "You know how important my work is to me." When he opened his mouth to object, she held up her hand. "You told me you would let me have time to get this all done."

"I didn't think that meant _all_ of your time," Theo groused. "I miss you."

"And I miss you too, but I have to get this done and ready for the cases to go through to the Wizengamot," Hermione explained for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, Hermione," Theo muttered to the floor, crossing his arms and looking more like the petulant Pureblood she'd thought him to be in their Hogwarts days.

"Yes, it will," Hermione said through the emotions starting to well up inside of her. Her throat felt tight and that made talking difficult. "We just have to communicate better."

"Do you want to see me or is your work more important?" Theo still refused to look at her, almost as if he knew how ridiculous he was being.

Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed. " _Of course_ I want to see you. I see you as much as I possibly can."

"Really?" Now Theo did lift his gaze from his expensive shoes so he could see the honesty reflected in Hermione's brown eyes.

"Yes, of course. And in all honesty, I just never thought that I would feel this way for you, Theo," she whispered, her eyes on the floor. Her heart was pounding so loud, in fact, that she was sure they could hear it downstairs. Slowly, she lifted her gaze to his and shrugged as a sad smile settled on her lips. "I know it hasn't been long, but you make me laugh and smile and _feel_ more than I ever have before. I think I'm falling for you…"

"You already know how I feel about you, Hermione," Theo said in reply, shoving his hands into the pocket of his robes and then heaving a sigh. "And I know you're busy, but we have to find a way to make this work. For the both of us."

"I promise I won't be busy forever…" Her voice trembled and she hated that more than anything. She was also thankful for the fact that Theo kept his hands in his pockets. If he were to touch her right now, she would probably shatter into a million tiny pieces. "My extra caseload is coming to an end in a few weeks and then I'll be free to enjoy your company the way we intended when we started this."

Bowing his head, Theo sighed again, but this time it sounded less frustrated and more understanding. When he lifted his gaze, there was a slight lift to the corner of his mouth that brought hope to Hermione's heart. "I know… I'm sorry. I just miss seeing you and I thought it was going to be easier being with you than it really is."

"I'm sorry. I'm not an easy person to love, Theo. I've told you this," Hermione said with a wry smile.

He laughed. "That you have. More than once." Removing one hand from his pocket, Theo rubbed at his face and then finally stepped toward her. "Okay. I relent. I'll try to be more understanding of your time. I cherish you, Hermione. Don't forget that." And then he leaned forward and kissed her, his hand snaking into her curls and holding her close.

It was exquisite and exactly what she needed at that moment. There were still issues to work out, but if Theo was willing to give a little, then so was she. When the kiss ended, she looked into his dark, sapphire eyes and said, "There's a Ministry function on Thursday that I think I can get out of. Want to come to my place for dinner and a film?"

"Absolutely," he answered immediately and then kissed her again.

There were still many things they'd need to talk about and discuss, but this was going to work. Hermione knew that relationships were not easy. It was all about the give and take. Finding the balance. Somehow, she and Theo would find the perfect combination and weather this storm through to the happy ending.


	27. Broken Mirrors and Last Chances (Dracon)

**Author's Note:** I'm so excited to finally share this fest piece with you! It was written for the Better Together Draco and Ron fest over on LiveJournal. I've been sitting on it for ages and can't wait to see what everyone thinks! This was also what I wrote while away on my writer's retreat back in February with starrnobella, GaeilgeRua, and Squarepeg72. We had a lot of fun! Huge shout out to GaeilgeRua for inspiring the dialogue between Theo and Blaise at the end. It really does pull the whole thing together! You're amazing!

Thank you GaeilgeRua for beta reading and Squarepeg72 for alpha reading this for me. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _Broken Mirrors and Last Chances_  
Rated: M  
Pairing: Draco/Ron  
Summary: _A broken mirror reveals far more than a haunted past when it comes to Draco and Ron._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Broken Mirrors and Last Chances_

Looking back, Draco realized that it had to be the first night back at Hogwarts that triggered the entire thing. Discovering that bloody mirror in a fit of rage was what led to this very moment. Now, standing in the middle of the bathroom with his hand wrapped firmly around his hardened length, Draco knew there was no going back to his old ways. He was in this entirely, ridiculous school crush be damned. If only the infuriating Weasel knew how he felt then maybe this wouldn't seem so embarrassing.

As he began to stroke himself, Draco thought back on how this all began. A groan left his lips when he brushed his thumb over he sensitive tip of his cock. His eyes fluttered closed, but he quickly reopened them so he wouldn't miss a single moment of the show. The mirror. It was the mirror above the sink in his private bathroom that started this downward spiral into madness. The mirror with the one way show… Right into Ronald Weasley's bathroom.

That first night back, Draco had realized he would be forced to share a common area with the other returning eighth year students. What he hadn't realized, was that his bedroom was the one directly next to Ron's and that their bathrooms shared a wall. Ron hadn't said very much to him that first night as they entered their bedrooms for the night. As returning students, they were unable to bunk with the regular aged students. The eighth years simply took what was offered and went to bed.

Draco, unable to sleep just yet, had decided to take a quick bath to calm his nerves. He was the only returning Slytherin. After having finished his bath, he stood staring at his pale reflection in the steamy mirror. He grew angry at what he saw… His face. The face of a coward, a failure. This return to Hogwarts was meant to be his redemption but so far he felt ridiculously out of place. In a single outburst, his fist shattered the mirror, shards of glass raining down around the sink area and floor.

He immediately regretted the action, grabbing for his wand and muttering a hasty _reparo_. It's what happened upon the completion of the spell that stunned him and threw him for a loop. The mirror, once reflective in nature, now shimmered and rippled. Cautiously, Draco had reached out and poked the surface with the tip of his finger. In an instant, the surface hardened, but it was no longer reflective. Instead, Draco could see through to the other side where one Ron Weasley stood fully nude and brushing his teeth as if nothing was wrong.

Somehow, the spell had gone wrong, turning the mirror into one that revealed a side which he never knew he needed to see. Draco had always known he was bisexual, but he'd dated mostly women. Now, seeing Ron's Quidditch toned and battle scarred body before him, he'd felt something stir within him. Standing completely transfixed, Draco watched as Ron finished his nightly ritual before disappearing to his bedroom to presumably go to sleep.

Draco, however, didn't sleep that night. Instead, he lay awake reimagining Ron's naked body over and over until the wee hours of the morning when he was forced with no other option than to relieve the ache between his legs. It was Ron's name that tumbled from his lips as he came undone, and it was Ron's name again the multitude of other times after that first instance. In fact, it became a game to Draco to see Ron naked in the bathroom.

This went on for months, leaving Draco to believe that he had either gone crazy or was slowly falling for the redheaded wizard. Sure, Ron appeared to have put their not so amiable past behind him, but of course that didn't mean there was something on his end of this. It wasn't as if _his_ mirror revealed just what Draco got up to night after night. Ron was just being sympathetic to him and his desire to become less of a monster and more of a decent person within the community. It wasn't because of a magical mirror that Ron now asked him to join in their pick-up Quidditch matches or to be partners in class. Or to sit with him at meals or in the library.

Everything was far more confusing than ever before, and he'd lived with the Dark Lord… With only a couple months left of school, Draco knew he was running out of time to confront the Weasley about whatever these feelings were building within him, but tonight wasn't meant to be that night. He still had time to figure this out. And then it happened, a single whispered name. One he'd never expected to hear drop from Ron's mouth as a single hand suddenly reached down to wrap around himself…

 _Draco…_

With a start, Draco paused his own ministrations to watch as Ron began to please himself. This had never happened before. Not once. Not complaining, Draco watched with bated breath as the object of his affections stroked himself easily. It was enough to unravel him completely, and yet, he held it together. Simply enjoying the view for a few minutes, Draco waited until he knew he wouldn't come on the spot before resuming his previous stroking. A whimper tumbled from his lips at the sheer intensity of the moment, his hips bucking into his hand.

And then blazing blue eyes were staring at him with so much intensity that Draco just _knew_ that Ron could see him, hear him. His mirror was also affected and had been probably for just as long as Ron's. Draco's breath caught in his throat, a gasp leaving his lips as Ron continued to stare at him as if he were going to eat him alive. Then again, maybe he was. That sent a shiver of anticipation down his spine and caused his cock to twitch within his grasp.

"Are you going to continue to watch me, Draco, or are you going to come over here and do something about it?" the redhead challenged him before dropping his hand, turning, and disappearing from the bathroom.

Draco stood there a moment, unsure what to do before his brain finally kicked back into gear. He turned and nearly flew from the room, hand reaching for the door handle. But he was surprised to find Ron on the other side when it was opened. He opened his mouth to speak, but never got the chance. Ron's mouth was suddenly on his, the kiss demanding and rough. Draco was pushed backward, the door shutting firmly as Ron backed him into the room.

Both were already naked so there was no reason to bother fumbling with the discarding of clothes. It was simply about the joining of two people who wanted to be with one another. Ron snaked his tongue into Draco's willing mouth as he gently carded his fingers through his blond hair. Draco hummed at the feel of it all, his own hands coming to rest on the slightly taller wizard's waist. He ground their groins together, relishing in the feel of their cocks rubbing together.

Pulling back slightly, Ron began to trail kisses along his jaw until he could whisper roughly against the sensitive shell of his ear. "Lie back on the bed, Draco." And then he shoved him roughly so he fell atop the surface. Climbing atop his prone body, Ron resumed his furious kisses, which Draco eagerly accepted. As they kissed, their hips began to rut together, both wanting more but too busy exploring each other's mouths.

Before long, they were both kissing sloppily, their breathing heavy and erratic. When it became too much, Ron again paused their kissing to stare down into Draco's flushed face. Draco loved the way Ron's normally bright blue eyes were darkened with desire. Tonight they wouldn't worry about going too far. There was plenty of time for that later, after discussions and further revelations. But that didn't mean they couldn't still find release together.

Swallowing thickly, Ron reached between their bodies, his large hand wrapping around their lengths and squeezing just hard enough to make both of them moan with pleasure. Draco knew what was to come, and he eagerly anticipated it, rocking his hips so they rubbed together. Luckily, both their cocks were already slick from their previous personal pleasure, so Ron wasted no time as he began stroking them together.

Their foreheads came to rest against one another as Ron brought them closer to orgasm. Draco wanted to continue watching Ron's hand as it stroked over their cocks, but he was overcome with feeling. His eyes fluttered closed as he panted, enjoying the wet heat as Ron did the same into the crook of his neck. They were both wound so tightly that it did not take long for the end to come.

With a snap of his hips and a cry from his parted lips, Draco spilled himself over Ron's fingers and his lower stomach. Ron growled into his neck, hissing as he increased his rhythm so that he could follow suit. And soon after, he did; joining Draco in orgasmic bliss. His cock spasmed against Draco's softening one and nearly made him wish he'd not yet had his release. When it was over, Ron plopped onto his side, his chest rising and falling rapidly along with Draco.

Sometime later, after their breathing had calmed and silence returned to the room, Draco decided he had to voice his questions about the mirror and what transpired between the two of them within this space.

"How long have you known about the mirror?" Draco asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"I've known all along," Ron admitted, trailing his fingertips down Draco's toned chest. "I didn't react when it first happened because I thought maybe you'd done it on purpose to spy on me."

"Spy on you?" Draco inquired. "Why would I do that?"

Ron shrugged. "Old habits and all that. As time went on, it became clear it was an accident but so did something else."

"What was that?" he asked, rolling onto his side so he could stare into Ron's eyes more easily. He placed a firm hand on Ron's waist, his thumb brushing back and forth over the soft skin.

"I realized that you were no longer the ferrety jackass we'd grown up with," Ron whispered, briefly averting his eyes. "You were lost and lonely and only watched me because you were curious. That's why I started to try and get to know you better. I wanted to make sure it wasn't all an act."

"What did you find?"

"That I started to like you as more than a former enemy or friend. I fell in love with you, Draco, and that's why I revealed myself to you tonight. I wanted to see if you felt the same."

Draco took in Ron's words, letting them settle in his chest and warm him from the inside out. He'd never expected any of this, least of all feeling any type of way for the Weasley. Tentatively, he leaned forward and kissed Ron's lips. "So, you don't see me as a monster?"

"No, of course not. Voldemort was a monster, Draco. You were just misguided." Ron's hand cupped his cheek. "You're different now because you have good in you. That's what I fell in love with. Now, you just have to decide if you're willing to open up to me."

Draco didn't even have to think about it. He knew his answer immediately. "I think that I may love you too, but I'm not entirely sure what love is." Ducking his head, he whispered the next words, "Will you show me?"

"Yes, Draco. I will." Then, Ron kissed him again before they curled around one another and held tightly. After a muttered cleaning spell, together, they fell asleep in one another's arms. No longer was Draco alone and afraid for he had Ron by his side to help him see that he wasn't a monster.

Outside the dorm, Theo and Blaise sat quietly playing chess while sneaking sips from their flasks. After Blaise finally made his move, Theo asked, "Did you see Ron run by naked just a little while ago?"

Shaking his head, Blaise glanced over toward Draco's closed door and smirked. "About damn time."


	28. Falling for You (Ronsy)

**Author's Note:** Sharing my Get Lucky fic for this year's fest! Thank you to articcat621 and GaeilgeRua for talking me into doing this. It was a lot of fun! As always, I appreciate any feedback you have! Thanks for reading!

Thank you Thank you to SquarePeg72 for alpha reading and GaeilgeRua for beta reading! You two are always so amazing. Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

 _Falling for You_  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Ron/Pansy  
Summary: _Pansy's looking for love in all the wrong places it would seem, using a bit of Felix Felicis to help her along. Only, her plan goes slightly awry, sending her falling for someone entirely unexpected.  
_ Prompt: H-19: Pansy uses liquid luck to find her perfect match, expecting Draco, but instead she gets...WEASEL?

. . . . . . .

 _Falling for You_

Pansy found that it was extraordinarily easy to sneak into Gryffindor tower behind the horde of annoying chittering girls after dinner. They were far too preoccupied with gossiping about their love lives to even notice her presence. Once inside, it was a quick turn to the right and a mad dash up the stairs to the boys sixth year dormitory. Pansy knew she had to make this quick before she was discovered and sentenced to detention for the rest of her Hogwarts career.

Once inside the room, which was thankfully empty, she found Potter's trunk and rifled through until she found that which she sought. _Felix Felicis_. She knew that he wouldn't have used it yet; he had far more important reasons than she did to save it for the right moment. As always, though, Pansy was being selfish as her mother would put it. She wanted to find out who her perfect match was and this was the easiest way to do so.

She wouldn't need all of the Liquid Luck, just a _taste_ to become lucky enough to be guided toward her match. Smirking, Pansy unstoppered the teardrop shaped phial, the golden liquid sloshing happily as if it knew it was about to go on a wild ride. Placing her fingertip over the top, she tipped the bottle so that a small dose coated her skin. Without a second thought, she quickly brought the finger to her mouth and licked the potion from her skin.

She felt no different, but then again, she didn't think she would. Quickly, she replaced thes stopper and stashed the potion back inside Potter's trunk before dashing from the room. She didn't have a clue how this was going to end up, but she figured that in order for the tiny amount of potion to work in her favor, she should at least be near to the one she wished was her one true love. _Draco…_ Smiling to herself, Pansy quickened her steps as she whisked down the stairs and unnoticed out the portrait of the Fat Lady.

With luck now on her side, she had nothing to worry about. Knowing Draco would probably be lurking in the dungeons, she began to make her way there. The entire time, her heart was racing and she just kept thinking about how she needed to get to the dungeons so she could find her soulmate. If this worked, she wouldn't have to try and concoct a love potion. She _really_ didn't want to resort to that.

In her haste to find Draco and snog him senseless, Pansy missed a step and suddenly went plummeting down the last few steps on the staircase she was currently descending. It was horribly ungraceful and she cried out as her ankle bent at an awkward angle. It was over just as quickly as it began, leaving her lying breathless and near tears at the foot of the stairs. It was, of course, at this moment, that Ronald bloody Weasley took the opportunity to step into her view. Instead of mirth, she was surprised to find horror and concern reflecting in his blue eyes.

"Shit, Parkinson," he breathed, dropping to his knees next to her prone form. "Are you alright? I thought you were a goner just now."

"Ouch," she muttered, already feeling pain radiating through her ankle and up her leg. "I think I may have broken my ankle."

"If that's all you broke, it's a bloody miracle," Ron muttered as he helped her to sit without hesitation. "I was on my way to the kitchens and saw you miss that vanishing step. I really thought you were going to die."

"I wasn't paying attention. Damn, now what am I going to do?" Trying to move her ankle, Pansy hissed at the pain again. "Clearly, I can't walk on my own."

"I can help you to the Hospital Wing," Ron offered, moving to stand and extending his hand for her to take.

Pansy stared at the offered hand in shock. This was Ronald Weasley. Ron. _Weasley_. He was supposed to hate her, but he was helping her instead. What the hell was happening? Swallowing back her questions, Pansy quickly realized he was being really nice and accepting of her. She wondered if he was always this way or just because she'd almost died. Deciding it would be alright if she accepted his help, she took his hand.

"Thank you," Pansy mumbled, demurely averting her eyes as she was helped to her feet. "I would have been sitting there forever waiting on someone to come along."

"It's no problem. I hurt my ankle a few summers ago and it's not fun. I couldn't leave you there," Ron explained. When she was finally upright and safe from toppling over, he asked, "You okay to walk if I support you or do you need me to carry you?"

"Carry me?" Pansy all but squeaked. "No! I think this will be okay."

And it was.

As Ron helped her toward the Hospital Wing, he talked quietly about her ankle and being careful. Pansy listened silently, secretly scolding the Liquid Luck and it's lack of help in locating Draco. This was definitely not going according to plan and that was more than frustrating for all the effort she put into planning this scheme. As they were rounding a corner, Ron explaining how she'd probably have to rest her foot for a few days, they happened upon the supposed object of her affections.

Draco, followed closely by Theodore Nott, stumbled out from behind a suit of armor. They both looked quite rattled at being disturbed, but recovered quickly. Theo smoothed out his robes and casually crossed his arms as he observed the scene before them. Draco was the first to speak, clearly not understanding why Pansy was being held up by Ron.

"Pansy?" Draco questioned, the curve of his high cheekbones tinged in pink. He looked surprised and as he took in her limping form being half carried by Weasley, a bit confused as well. "Are you alright?"

"Uh," she muttered, trying to shove Ron away from her so she could attempt to stand on her own two feet. When her ankle gave way, she was forced back into his waiting arms. "I think I broke my ankle," she admitted with a wince. "Weasley found me and offered to take me to the Hospital Wing…"

Pansy looked from Draco to Theo and then back again. In addition to his flushed cheeks, Draco appeared a bit unkempt, especially considering how much pride he took in his appearance. Theo also appeared a bit disheveled and breathless. Maybe they'd been running from someplace, Pansy thought in passing. Whatever the case, she hoped Draco would offer to take over for Ron and then they could live happily ever after, and all that…

"Oh?" Draco's eyes widened as he watched Ron hold her upright. "You okay taking her, Weasley? Theo and I have, uh, someplace we have to be…" He cleared his throat and Theo, ever the stoic one, merely rolled his eyes and smiled as if he had a brilliant secret that no one else knew about.

Apparently shocked that Draco had no scathing words to offer him, Ron shrugged one shoulder and tightened his grip around Pansy. "Yeah, I was on my way downstairs to the kitchens anyway. I can help her out."

"Huh. Well, I guess you better be on your way. A hurt ankle is nothing to mess around with. See you later, Pans." With that, Draco waved for Theo to follow and then they both disappeared off to whatever business they had.

Pansy half stood, half leaned on Ron as she watched Draco leave with her mouth hanging wide open. "Did he just-?" she started to ask aloud before trailing off.

Chuckling, Ron adjusted his grip. "Blow you off so he could go and snog Theo someplace where we can't disturb them? You bet." When Pansy's head whipped around to stare at him in shock, he let out an uproarious laugh.

"No!" She couldn't believe that. There was no way… "Draco and Theo…"

"Are totally hooking up as we speak." When still she appeared perturbed, Ron took mercy on Pansy and began moving them toward the Hospital Wing once more. "Come on, you really didn't think Malfoy and Nott were just _casually_ hanging out behind a random suit of armor?"

"Well, no," she answered lamely. She really hadn't thought Draco could love anyone but her, but now… Now that there was a possibility he cared for someone else his lack of affection toward her made perfect sense. As reality hit, Pansy scowled. "Damn it."

"Hah," Ron laughed, "I'm guessing you had a thing for the Ferret?"

"Did," Pansy all but snapped, irritated by her turn in luck and the pain in her ankle. "I guess I'll have to set my sights elsewhere." Groaning, she rubbed a hand over her face in embarrassment. "This day has not gone according to my plans…"

Ron was kind enough not to ask what she meant or comment further, and within a few minutes, they arrived safely at the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey immediately set about tending to Pansy's broken ankle. Ron stood to the side, explaining what happened and occasionally meeting her eye to smile encouragingly. It was rather sweet and Pansy felt herself warming to his presence. It was nice to have someone there with her while she was injured, especially now that Draco was obviously not going to be in the picture.

At long last, Madame Pomfrey left them alone so that Pansy could rest with an order that Ron had to leave at the top of the hour. He agreed and again Pansy felt a rush of affection she hadn't expected for the redhead. It was a bit of an awkward silence as Ron settled himself on the edge of her bed, but she decided she had to speak or it would only get worse.

"Thank you," she told him, eyes in her lap. "I really appreciate your helping me. Not just anyone would do that."

"Well," Ron said on a laugh that was pure joy. "I'm not just anyone."

"Gryffindor," Pansy replied, shaking her head with a giggle that was nearly uncharacteristic of her. Again, she wondered what the hell was going on.

"Yes, and my mum raised me to help those who need it, especially if they're hurt." He shrugged his shoulders, an easiness about him despite their difference in backgrounds. "I would have felt horrible if you hurt yourself even further."

"Hmmm," Pansy hummed as she thought about what he said. Ronald Weasley would have felt bad if he had left her, _Pansy Parkinson_ , lying prone on the marble floor. That was certainly something to consider, especially now that her heart was open to new possibilities. Taking a deep breath, Pansy thanked her lucky stars and lifted her eyes to meet his. "Well, I'm still very thankful to you."

"You're welcome," he answered cheerfully and then they were plunged back into silence.

Pansy wanted to say something else but had no idea where to go. When Ron broke the silence for her, it was with a question that she never expected but was not unwanted. In fact, one could say she was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events and more than willing to try something new after her seemingly unlucky day.

"So… Pansy," Ron began a bit awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck as he continued to sit at the edge of her hospital bed. "I know this may be a bit forward of me, but when you're back on your feet, do you think you might want to hang out next Hogsmeade weekend or something?"

The longer he spoke, the redder his face became and Pansy couldn't help but find it absolutely adorable. Blushing, she glanced first at her lap and then back up at the red-haired boy. She'd hoped to find her perfect match, but she'd _never_ expected it to be Ronald Weasley. And yet, here she was, finding him far more lovable than Draco ever appeared to be. Draco hadn't even batted a lash at her injury before disappearing with Theo. Clearly, she'd been wrong about him. Maybe Ron was right and he and Theo really _were_ a thing… She'd have to do some snooping later on, but for now...

Clearing her throat, Pansy decided to test her luck. "Sure," she replied, a smile lighting her features. "I think I'd like that."

"Wow," Ron breathed in relief, a grin of his own tugging at his lips as he bowed his head. "Today must be my lucky day."

"No," Pansy said in return, reaching out to take his hand in hers. "I think it's both of ours. Sometimes we just get lucky like that."

"You know," Ron said in a teasing tone. "There's a joke somewhere in all this…"He gestured at her broken ankle and then between them "Something about how you fell for me and all that…"

Groaning, Pansy couldn't help but bite back a grin. "Shut it, you." Ron merely laughed, and, eventually, she joined him. It appeared _Felix Felicis_ hadn't led her astray after all.


	29. Endlessly Mine (FredHermione)

**Author's Note:** I participated in the #RollADrabble again over at Hermione's Haven and this is what happened. The theme was Crack Fics and let me tell ya, this is totally crack fic-y for me. I don't typically write this way. I know it's sure to turn some head, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Thank you Thank you to starrnobella for reading this over! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

Endlessly Mine  
Rated: T  
Pairing: Hermione/Fred  
Summary: _When Hermione's lover is killed, she seeks out the help of a woman who can supposedly send people through time.s  
_ Warnings: Major Character Death, Murder, Angst, Alternate Universe  
Prompt: Hermione/Fred + Time Travel + Muggle AU

. . . . . . .

 _Endlessly Mine_

When Fred went off to war, Hermione was somehow gullible enough to believe he would come back to her someday. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. He was killed in a mild skirmish, leaving her painfully alone and heartbroken. Everyone kept telling her that the pain would soften and that she'd eventually move on and love someone else. Only, that never happened.

Three years later and she still loved Fred just as much as she had the day he walked out the door and left her forever. Despite everyone's best wishes, she spent the better part of those years searching for a way to bring Fred back to her. She sought out healers and psychics, priests and professors. Anyone that could give her a clue of what to do to bring her lover home.

In the end, she was referred to a little old woman, who was rumored to know magic. Magic that would transfer her back in time to save Fred from the bullet that pierced his skull. She lived out in the wilderness, far from civilization. Hermione had to travel by foot for days, sleeping in a tent and using a stick to carefully navigate the harsh trails in order to reach her tiny cabin.

Eventually, the cabin was revealed to her and Hermione was able to give a sigh of relief. She'd knocked on the door and waited a few moments before it was opened. The supposed witch was revealed to her and she felt a chill run down her spine. Without hesitation, Hermione reached into her bag and extracted the satchel of money she was told to bring and thrust it forward.

"I've brought my payment. I was told that you can help me save my fallen lover from death." She spoke quickly, afraid that if she paused or hesitated, the woman would slam the door in her face. This was her last resort. If this failed then she was bound to be without Fred forevermore.

The woman carefully eyed her up before reaching forward and accepting the parcel of money from Hermione. Then, without a word, she turned and gestured for Hermione to follow her inside. Pointing to a chair at a rickety table, she continued over to a cupboard above a sink. Taking her cue, Hermione settled into the chair and watched as the woman rifled through a myriad of vials and canisters.

After a moment, the woman joined Hermione at the table. She placed a single vial on the table containing what appeared to be water. Hermione knew it to be much more than that. A potion, brewed by the witch, no doubt. She was told the woman's potions could reunite you with your lover. She was going to travel through time and save Fred and then they could be together forever.

At least, that's what she hoped. Nervously, she wet her lips as she reached for the vial and examined it. What if it didn't work? What if it sent her back to far? There were so many what ifs, the scenarios running endlessly through her mind until it nearly drive her mad. What else was she to do now? Clearing her throat, she decided she might as well ask before accepting the potion.

"You're certain that this will work?" she asked the woman as she held up the vial of clear liquid, peering at it warily. "This will allow me to travel back and save Fred before he's shot?"

The frail woman smiled, her wrinkled skin pulling tight across her bony cheeks. "You will find your lover and be with him endlessly," the woman whispered, her voice husky from disuse. "This, I promise you. Peace. That is what it will bring you."

Shakily, Hermione unfastened the stopper and brought the vial to her lips. She could detect no smell whatsoever. Taking a deep breath, she tipped the liquid into her mouth without further hesitation. Closing her eyes, she swallowed the potion and waited for something magical to happen. Instead, she was seized with pain! It tore through her body, ripping her apart from the inside out.

But, the old woman had not lied. In death, Hermione would find Fred and be with him endlessly. She would find peace from her heartache and pain. There was no bringing back a dead lover. The only way to be with them was to die as well.


	30. No Chances (No Pairing)

**Author's Note:** I participated in the #RollADrabble again over at Hermione's Haven and this what I was able to come up with. I seriously struggle with Dark!Hermione so this was a real task for me! Anyway, I hope you like it.

Thank you Thank you to GaeilgeRua for beta reading! Any other mistakes you find are my own. Much love, xxDustNight

 **Disclaimer:** All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to either J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.

No Chances  
Rated: T  
Pairing: N/A  
Summary: _Dark times are upon the wizarding world. Sirius risks everything to warn his brother that all may not be as it seems with a certain witch from the future._  
Prompt: Hermione/Sirius + Time Travel + Dark!Hermione

. . . . . . .

No Chances

For the hundredth time that night, Sirius wondered if he was doing the right thing. He was taking no chances that Voldemort survived this war or any other. He didn't care that he was risking his life for the sake of another. And he most certainly didn't care that he was probably altering the bloody timeline by merely being here right now.

Stepping out of the cover of trees, Sirius approached the door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He crossed the street quickly and was in front of the door before he'd properly thought about what he planned to say to his brother. Heart racing, he opened the door and stepped inside. All was quiet in the hall, signalling that the household was asleep.

Sirius was thankful that James had allowed him to borrow his cloak for it allowed him to sneak by the paintings without notice. Up the stairs he went, his ears and other senses on alert for any movement from his family. Aside from his mother, he knew that Bellatrix and Narcissa were currently staying here in preparation for Narcissa's wedding to Lucius Malfoy.

He missed Andromeda. She understood what it was like to be different. Her marriage to Theodore Tonks had saved her from this life. Who would save him now that the Potters were dead and the war was brewing? Shaking his head to dispel these thoughts, Sirius paused on the landing where the door to his brother's room was located.

Inhaling and then letting the breath out slowly, Sirius wrapped his hand around the cool metal of the door handle. It turned easily, the door swinging forward and revealing the darkened room beyond. Softly, he padded across the floor and then knelt next to his sleeping brother. It was now or never.

"Regulus," he whispered, nudging his shoulder. "Wake up. I need to speak with you." He removed the cloak so that he was no longer invisible.

Regulus opened his eyes and then abruptly sat up. Placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder, he said, "Brother, what are you doing here? Mother will have your head."

"There are plans in motion. Plans I fear you are involved with, and that could destroy everything," Sirius hissed, only now noticing the other body in the bed.

Regulus saw where his brother was staring and sighed. Throwing back the covers, he extracted himself from the bed and motioned for Sirius to follow him into the adjoining loo. Once they were inside, he cast a silencing charm on the door so they wouldn't wake his lover.

"What is so urgent that you risked your life to be here tonight?" Regulus asked, running a hand through his dark curls.

"That woman, the one who claims to be from the future," Sirius began, meeting his brother's eyes. "She is not who she should be."

"You're making no sense, brother," Regulus said on a sigh. "Stop talking in riddles, or I'm going back to sleep before you get us both killed." If the Dark Lord knew he was speaking to Sirius, he would be tortured.

Huffing, Sirius gave his younger brother a long look. This was not going well, but he had to try. "I know this makes no sense, but I've been to the future too. Or, at least, a version of it. Hermione Granger is not supposed to have a Dark Mark seared into her flesh."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you need to go after that locket." At his brother's startled expression, he added, "Yes, I know all about it. Hermione, the one who works for the light, told me about it. Please, you have to do the right thing. Don't listen to her or You Know Who. I know you still have good still inside of you…"

"I can't have this conversation right now." Regulus threw his hands into the air and began to pace. When he stopped, he glared at his older brother. "Do you know what will happen if I go after that locket?"

"I have a fairly good idea," Sirius said, honestly. "Hermione was a little vague on the details, but if you don't do this, then there's no hope for the future. For anyone."

"My life is on the line…"

"And so is mine for simply coming here." Shaking his head, he tried again. "Regulus, _brother_ , I have never steered you wrong before and I never would. I love you."

"I love you too," Regulus replied without faltering. He closed his eyes and looked as if he was in pain for a moment before opening them and sighing. "I'll take it into consideration," Regulus said and then surprised Sirius by pulling him into an embrace. "It was good to see you," he whispered. "Please stay safe. Dark times lie ahead."

"You too, brother," Sirius replied as he was released, only a hint of relief allowing him to breathe. "I have to go." Regulus nodded and then they were returning to the bedroom. With one last look at one another, the brothers separated, and Sirius slipped from the room.

Standing outside the bedroom door, Sirius listened as his brother crawled back into bed with his lover. He was about to leave when he heard the woman speak and his blood ran cold… It was her. The woman from the future. Hermione.

"Who was that?" she asked, the rustling of sheets slowing to a stop.

"No one," Regulus replied, obviously trying to keep his brother's presence a secret.

"Okay. Let's go back to sleep."

There was kissing, and then silence as his brother and the dark version of Hermione Granger fell back to sleep. As Sirius slipped from the house and prepared to transition into his _animagus_ form, he worried that his words had fallen on deaf ears. He could only hope that Regulus wouldn't fall for her tricks and he'd do the right thing. If he didn't, the future of their world would be dark, and there would be no chances left for anyone...


End file.
